Figment of Reality
by The What Effect
Summary: “Naruto,” he said, gaze never leaving the window. “Do you know what it’s like to die?” Sasunaru.
1. Prologue

**Title: **Figment of Reality  
**Author:** Ryuk-chan  
**Rating:** T (currently)  
**Chapter:** Prologue  
**Disclaimer:** Naruto not mine. =(

**Info:** Future SasuNaru, some profanity, etc.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The scent of coffee still stained his clothes, yet did little to lighten his exhaustion. The masses of people bustled around him, many of which annoyed by his sluggish pace. Life in the Konoha City is fast and always busy, which was one of the reasons the blonde was so tired in the first place. After working an entire shift as a favor and waking up early to help a friend move, Naruto Uzumaki was ready to crash.

A shrill cell phone ring shook him out his reverie.

"Hello," he sighed. He hadn't even looked at the caller I.D., but didn't care. Whoever it was would help keep him awake.

"Naruto! You sound awful!" a familiar voice practically shouted in his ear. He was right. This person could definitely keep him awake.

"Don't worry 'bout me, Ino, I'm fine. Really," he gave a fake laugh, attempting to placate her. "Just tired. Ready to hop on the bus and get home."

"Oh okay," she sighed in relief. "Well you'd better hurry up. It's like, 5 o'clock or something. I think a little after. If you aren't already at your stop you really ought to be."

"Heh, well –" Naruto paused mid-sentence. 5 o'clock? "Holy shit! I'm gonna miss it!"

He wasn't sure if Ino was still on the line as he bolted down the street. Shoving through the crowd, he saw the stop… and the bus approaching. He had made it, just in time.

Bus 56 pulled up and halted on the edge of the sidewalk. Naruto let out a breath of relief, and shoved his hands into his pocket for his last bus token. A few people were already at the stop, tuning out the blonde's loud panting as they boarded the bus.

"Found it!" Naruto shouted in triumph.

"Hold on," there was someone beside him, speaking to him. But he didn't recognize the voice.

He turned to his left and his blue eyes met with midnight black ones.

"Huh? Are you talking to me?"

The person grabbed Naruto's wrist and tugged slightly. The boy looked around Naruto's age, but slightly taller. He had jet black hair, like his eyes, and shot it up in spikes in the back. "Don't get on this bus," he said firmly, pulling a little more.

"What the—" Naruto was completely confused now. Why on earth would some stranger be demanding for him to stay off a bus? "Why the hell not?" he snapped, annoyed. He was too tired for this.

"You just…can't. Take a cab."

"I can't afford that. And who are you to tell me what to do?"

"Here," the guy said, ignoring the question. His pale hand slid into a pocket and reappeared with a fifty. "Use this as cab fare. I insist. Just don't get on this bus. Please." He sounded like he was begging now.

Slowly Naruto took the money, still completely lost.

"Are you getting on or not, kid?" another unfamiliar voice snapped, only this time it wasn't as velvety as the dark-haired stranger's in front of him.

It belonged to the bus driver, impatiently watching Naruto at the door.

"I guess I'm not," the blonde smiled sheepishly at her. She glared back in a response, and slammed the doors shut. She'd probably be a total bitch to him for a while, since he made her run behind schedule.

Realizing this, Naruto growled in irritation. "Thanks a lot—" he turned back to where the brunette to discover there was no one there.

"…what?" Naruto was stood there motionless, not sure if it was out of confusion or shock. This entire thing was too weird. Today had to have been the strangest day ever, all because of that one stupid pushy black-haired guy. All Naruto wanted to do was get home and sleep… but it seemed like the whole world was against him today.

A cab halted in the street right next to the blonde shortly after, jolting him out of his reverie. "I got a call that someone down here needed a ride," the driver shouted toward him through the open car window.

Naruto grinned and shook his head, no longer caring about the craziness that had happened moments ago. He could finally get home, curl up in his soft, orange bed, and pass out. He slid into the yellow vehicle, told the driver the address, and slammed the door shut. They rode along in silence until Naruto heard a small, muffled yell.

It was the forgotten cell phone in his coat pocket.

"Ino, Ino!" he wailed. "I'm so sorry!"

---------

Several blocks and apologies later, Naruto had calmed Ino down and explained the story to her. The girl's disbelief was beginning to work on his nerves.

"I swear I'm not lying, Ino. I'm in the freakin' taxi now," he groaned, sleepier than before.

"Yeah, but it still doesn't make any sense. Some random guy waltzing up to you and giving you free money? Doesn't add up if you ask me," she said, tone filled with suspicion.

"That's why no one asked you." Finally at his destination, he paid the driver the fifty, collected his change, and climbed out the car. The bright yellow taxicab earned him a number of looks as he casually walked into the apartment complex; no one living in this neighborhood should be able to afford a cab ride from anywhere.

Naruto silently climbed the worn stairs to his room on the third floor. With Ino's voice still going on about nothing in his ear, he went inside and collapsed onto his bed.

"Ino, I really have to go. I'm dead-beat tired."

"Oh, okay, well… talk to you later."

Sleep claimed him seconds later. His dreams littered with a pale face and pleading dark eyes.

--------

Another phone call.

"Dammit. That was the best sleep I've ever had, too…" the blond mumbled angrily into his pillow while he blindly felt around for his buzzing cell phone.

"Hello?" The words came out muffled from the pillow, but he was stil to sleepy to care.

"Dude! I'm so glad you're alive! They didn't release your name, so I had hoped…and you are!"

It was Kiba this time, and he actually sounded serious.

"Of course I'm alive," Naruto rolled over, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Then you didn't ride the bus home last night?"

"For the first time, no. I took a cab. What does it matt—"

"Your bus route home… Bus 56, right? Got in a bad accident. About a dozen deaths, I think. All the surviving passengers had serious injuries, too. It's all over the news, man."

Naruto shot straight up. He flew out of bed to the television set in his small living room and cut it on.

The news flickered onto the screen and the anchor's voice filled the now deathly silent room.

"We've just confirmed another fatality from the traumatic bus accident down Suna Avenue last night. This last victim died in ICU at the Konoha City General Hospital thirty minutes ago. This is the fifteenth casualty from this crash. Police have told us they believe the engine exploded, causing the bus to flip over and catch fire—"

Naruto cut the television off, still stunned at everything that had transpired in less than 24 hours.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please review! I really want to know what you think before I post anymore!

~ Ryuk-chan


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: **Figment of Reality  
**Author:** Ryuk-chan  
**Rating:** T (currently)  
**Chapter:** 1

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto-san says Naruto not mine. =(

**Warnings:** Future SasuNaru, OOCness, some profanity, etc.

* * *

Chapter 1: Due Time

* * *

Had that guy known the bus was going to be in an accident? How could he? Was he responsible? Was he a terrorist? But why would a terrorist warn me and save my life? Why would a terrorist show mercy on me of all people?

"Um, Naruto? I know you've had a crazy day so far, but could you at least pretend to work?"

I forgot I was on the clock…Well, almost forgot. The noise was kind of distracting. Since it was around noon, Chidori Bean was packed, as usually. Being the most popular coffee shop in the area, practically every college kid within a 15 mile radius would be standing in the long line behind the counter. Today was no different, so me zoning out was definitely bad.

I laughed nervously. "Sorry, Sakura…I just…" my voice broke off, not knowing what else to say. What was I supposed to tell her? An unidentified terrorist rescued me yesterday and I was still a little shaken up? I couldn't sleep at all last night because of one horrible, recurring dream? I would confide in her if she weren't such a gossip. I swear, I love the girl, but she just can't keep anything to herself.

"No sweat," she smiled considerately, "You go on break soon…wanna tell me about it then?"

No. "Umm…"

She sensed my hesitation. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to…"

I had no time to answer. I took several more orders, handed out dozens of cappuccinos, and collected probably more than hundred dollars until I could take a rest. Along with my coffee, I wordlessly headed over to my usual spot by the shop window. It was getting darker outside, and there weren't very many people left out on the street…or inside the shop. With the thinning crowd, Sakura would surely get free time. Which meant she'd be harassing me for answers soon.

Oh joy.

I mean, don't get me wrong. She's really a sweet girl. I used to be in love with her. Nice laugh, cute smile, bright eyes, and curvy in all the right places. Awesome personality, too: super smart, and got along with everyone. I was set on asking her out, hoping we could be more than friends, ever since middle school. Then once, out of the blue, she agreed to go on a date with me. Of course, I was beyond excited. We went to a movie, and everything was perfect – until the good night kiss. It was then that I realized she was like a sibling to me, not a potential girlfriend. Extremely meddlesome, nosy, temperamental, and bossy …but a sister nonetheless.

"Naruto!" Sakura again. Followed by a slap to the back of my head, as usual. According to her, it's what I deserve for not paying enough attention. See what I have to live with? Why did I ever want to date that?

"Ow, ow, Sakura…" I whined. "Why're you always trying to kill me?" It didn't hurt – it never did – but knowing that would only encourage her to smack harder.

"With all your moodiness today, I'd say you needed that. Tell me what's up." She sat down and stared at me with that firm "I'm-not-leaving-until-you-talk" look. I should be immune to it by now…but I'm not. It's too intimidating.

"Fine. Whatever." She was right about one thing: it wasn't like me to be withdrawn. Usually I'm upbeat, optimistic, bubbly, and talkative enough to drive sane men mad. But after this bus thing –

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you though," I said. This was the kind of thing she loved. I saw her eyes twinkle with curiosity, thrilled she was finally getting in on the secret. She leaned in farther across the table.

"Last night, when I was getting on the bus, some guy..." And my jaw dropped in shock and horror. "Holy shit." I gasped.

"What? What!? What is it?" Sakura cried, voice frantic with anticipation.

"That's him!" I shouted, leaping up from my seat. It was the mystery guy, right outside the freaking window!

"That's who?" Sakura asked, aimlessly peering through the glass.

I was angry now. Pissed off to the point of no return.

Mr. Mystery Pasty Ass was simply hanging out across the street, facing the café window. It was too far to know what his facial expression was, or even what he was looking at. But I had a feeling it was me.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" I shouted. Everyone was staring at me now. Sakura peeked up at me, confused and embarrassed, with cheeks that rivaled her bubblegum pink hair dye.

I blushed slightly, mumbled a "be right back" and ducked out the door. Hopefully those customers weren't as freaked out as I was.

Okay, back to business. Anonymous Bastard Man. I knew for sure his gaze was on me now. He was watching me, and appearing pretty smug as well.

"Hello again, Naruto," he goaded. He looked down at me with those dark eyes I had dreamt about the night before. Only instead of panic, they were swirling with amusement.

"Don't 'hello again' me, you bastard. You owe me some serious explanations." I snapped, jabbing my finger in his chest. It didn't faze him. In fact, he rolled his eyes at the gesture.

"So soon? I thought you'd at least like to know my name first." His smirk grew wider. Definitely not helping my irritation.

"Do you even know what happened last night? Do you even care?" I shouted, frustrated.

His expression grew serious. "Of course I care. Why do you think I stopped you?"

Please tell me that question was rhetorical. "Are you kidding me? I have no idea what to think! Some stranger handing me cash and sending me home while a busload of people rode to their deaths!? What the hell am I supposed to think?"

He didn't respond.

"You want me to believe you did it 'cause you care? How could you care about me…you don't even know me! Are you some kinda terrorist with a crazy ass preference? Are you a sociopathic stalker? I just want to know why!" I looked up at him, chest heaving from my tirade.

"Finish?" he asked sternly. Whatever laughter was in his voice before was gone – replaced with a low, harsh tone that kind of frightened me.

My insane rage began to dwindle, and rationality returned at full force. I had basically made a complete ass out of myself... yelling at a total stranger in the middle of the street. A stranger that saved my life.

How grateful am I?

"You're right. You deserve an explanation," he whispered, barely audible. "And don't worry. It'll come in due time," he said, smirk returning to his face. He pointed toward the coffee shop.

My eyes followed. "What do you mean?"

When I turned back, he was gone.

* * *

I hope you guys don't mind the fact that I jumped from third to first POV. I like first, it just seems so much more personal. Like a giant thought bubble. Heh, oh well.

This chapter is so short! I thought cutting the first chapter would be better, but now I regret it. I apologize. But look on the bright side! This means the second chapter will be much longer and come sooner!

Please, please, please review! I have no idea if it's good unless you tell me so!

Thanks for reading!

~ Ryuk-chan


	3. Chapter 2

**Title: **Figment of Reality  
**Author:** Ryuk-chan  
**Rating:** T (currently)  
**Chapter:** 2

**Disclaimer:** Sasuke says Naruto isn't mine. Kishimoto agrees. Me sad.

**Warnings:** Future SasuNaru, some profanity, OOCness, etc.

* * *

Chapter 2: Questioning Mystery Ghost Bastard

* * *

Damnit! How does he just disappear? Oh... is he... a ghost? Holy shit! I'm seeing ghosts!

I stumbled back into the shop, most likely in a daze.

"Naruto? What's the matter with you? What happened? Did you see the guy?" Sakura's prodding made things worse in my head. Bad enough I couldn't answer my own questions --- I didn't want to put up with hers.

"Oh, no…it wasn't him," I said softly. I tried to convince her I was alright, but failed miserably.

"Something's up with you," she scowled, "and you aren't telling me." Well, that much was clear. I opened my mouth to disagree with the obvious but the Old Hag barged in from her office, interrupting us.

"What the hell is going on in here?" she shouted, annoyed. "How do you expect me to run a business when all my employees are slacking off?" Typical. She always thinks she can boss us around since she's owner. Her real name's Tsunade, but I've always called her Old Hag. Actually, I'm the only person who can. Anyone else try it, and I'm sure you'll find their remains stashed under a bridge. I've known her my entire life, so she's practically family. And as for me working here... let's just say nepotism is a wonderful thing.

I escaped from Sakura's grip and walked back to the counter. "There's nobody here to serve," I protested, motioning toward the empty room. Tsunade rolled her eyes, ignoring the comment. She turned to Sakura and awaited the next sorry excuse.

"Uh…" the pink haired girl stammered. Sakura was never good at lying on the spot. "…I was just comforting Naruto….since that whole accident thing he—"

"Accident?" she asked, cutting the younger girl off. "Does she mean the one from last night?" She turned to face me and frowned at my disinterested look. I shrugged. I really wasn't in the mood for answering to anyone.

Sakura squawked indignantly. "You told her about it and not me!?" Great. Way to go, Old Hag.

"Sakura, it really isn't a big deal. I'm so tired of your stinkin' nagging. A guy I've never met before told me not to get on the bus, gave me money for a cab, and then I find out the bus blew up. The end. Can we please drop it?" She heard the exasperation in my voice and nodded, taken aback.

Tsunade was even a little surprised by my outburst. "How about you take off now, Naruto?" Wow. She didn't even call me brat. I must really seem out of it. "Sakura and I will lock up, okay?"

I complied, giving a wave over my shoulder before leaving. It's a pity, merely a high school senior and already feeling exhausted. It couldn't be any later than 8 p.m.

"I blame that stupid Mystery Ghost Bastard," I grumbled under my breath, crossing the street before the light changed. I couldn't wait to get home.

I wasn't even sure if my usual bus route was still running.

"And it's all that Mystery Ghost Bastard's fault!" I shouted this time, earning myself a few looks from nearby pedestrians.

Someone next to me laughed. "Be careful, before everyone realizes you're crazy," he mumbled, incredibly close to my ear. I jumped, recognizing the voice.

"Crap! I just had a mini heart attack," I exaggerated, clutching my chest. "Don't do that to me, Sai!"

The boy chuckled. "Sorry, but I couldn't help myself. Why so edgy? You aren't normally like this."

"Yeah, well normally I'm not being haunted by ghosts."

"Ghosts?" he asked, incredulous.

"It's a long story," I replied. Even though this was sort of true, I simply didn't want to tell Sai. Not that he was a gossip like Sakura or anything...I just didn't always feel comfortable talking about personal stuff with him. After he tried asking me out last year, our friendship took an awkward turn.

He noticed I was headed toward the entrance for the subway.

"Why are you taking the subway? I thought you hated it," he asked, trying to fill the sudden uneasy silence.

"Ah, that's part of the long story, too," I smiled, embarrassed.

"Oh," he sighed. I wondered quietly where he was going. He didn't seem to be in much of a rush like the rest of the crowd today. I secretly wanted him to leave; he reminded me a little too much of Mystery Ghost Bastard.

I stared down at my shoes. I wish I could forget about this whole thing. But for some strange reason, I hadn't been able to shake that nameless handsome face from my memory.

Wait a sec. Handsome?

"Oh no," I groaned aloud.

"What is it?" Sai asked, sounding genuinely concerned. Did I really seem that off today?

"Nothing, forget about it." I covered my face with my hands, in case it was turning red. I already had enough to account for – last thing I would want is for Sai to get the wrong idea.

"You know you can tell me if something's wrong," he said, after a moment of deliberation. "If this is too weird for you..." Just what I feared. The wrong idea.

"Sai, no, that's not it..." I ran my fingers through my blond hair. "I've just been a little stressed. This is fine. Friends, right?"

The brunette nodded, and stopped walking. "Are you sure you want to take the subway? I could drive you if you want. That's what a friend would do..." He let the sentence fade while waiting for my response.

Okay. My options. Ride the subway (which I hate with every fiber of my being…ever since I was a kid) or ride with Sai (trapped in vehicle filled with an awkward silence and questions I don't want to answer any time soon).

"Uh, well…I wouldn't want to put you out of your way..." Then someone bumped into me. No doubt it was just a person in a rush.

"Excuse me," the person said. But then my heart stopped. And I saw that same overconfident smirk.

"Mystery Ghost Bastard!"

"What?" Sai raised his eyebrow.

"Um, I have to go. See you in class! Thanks anyway for the ride!" I called back to Sai as I ran off.

Yes, that was rude. I don't know what came over me.

Mystery Ghost Bastard was sitting on a bench a few feet in front of me, next to a woman waiting for the bus. She gave me a strange look. Nothing new.

"Is that what you're calling me now?" he laughed quietly. "I thought you could be more creative than that."

"If I was, it wouldn't be appropriate to shout in public..." I snickered and threw a glance at the woman next to him. She huffed in response.

"Interesting," Mystery Ghost Bastard said, sounding apathetic.

"Exactly," I beamed, agreeing with his sarcasm.

I stood around until the woman's bus came. Then we were alone.

"So," I started, not really planning to finish. He didn't look at me as he got up and walked down the street again.

"Where are you going?" I was beginning to get anxious. What if he just disappeared on me? I'd lose my mind.

"Come on," his voice monotone. "We're going to your place."

I perked up. "You gonna start talking?"

"You gonna start walking?" he mocked playfully. I glared in defiance but followed anyway.

* * *

"Okay," I sighed. We were almost home and Mystery Ghost Bastard hadn't said a word. He kept looking around, like he was nervous…or someone was following us. "Is there something you want to tell me? You aren't a criminal, are you? I don't wanna seem like an accomplice when the cops hunt your scrawny ass down."

Anxiety reflected in his eyes, but it faded after he saw my teasing grin. "No, nothing like that," he assured me. I wanted to believe him. Ugh. Maybe I'm just insanely gullible. Or… he's a wizard casting a spell on me.

"Are you a wizard?" I blurted out. Once again, speaking without thinking.

He came to a complete standstill and stared right in my face.

"Am I right?" I asked, eyes wide with curiosity.

He burst out laughing.

"Is that really your best guess?" he finally said, after the hilarity subsided.

"Well, you're either that or a ghost."

"Which is where the term, 'Mystery Ghost Bastard,' came from," he added.

"Precisely," I smiled. We got to the apartment building and stopped out front.

I hesitated. "Um, you coming up?"

"Don't you think it's weird?" he questioned, "Inviting a total stranger into your house?" Dark onyx eyes locked onto mine. I tensed.

"I try not to think much," I smirked, attempting to lighten the abruptly solemn mood. He chuckled at my self-depreciative humor.

"Well, think now," He said with finality.

I huffed. This guy's moods sure do swing fast. One minute he's laughing at me, the next he's as serious as a heart attack.

"Once you get in, you can't get out," he whispered in a grave tone.

That statement worried me. Was he in a mafia or something? Who knew what I was getting into? Simply by association! However, on the positive side, if I agreed, I'd get all my answers. No more crazy guessing.

So I guess…

"I want in," I said at last, trying to sound confident. I'm not sure he fell for it, but he nodded anyway.

Okay, too late to back out now. Besides, I had a feeling I was already involved. Now it was just official.

Neither of us spoke as we ascended the stairs to my room. The bubbles began stirring in my stomach; I felt ready to throw up my coffee. In the back of my mind, I remembered that was only thing I had today.

"Alrighty," I choked out when we arrived. I was surprised I didn't stutter from my nerves.

He didn't look at me. He might've been observing my poor decorative skills, but I wasn't sure. I sauntered off toward the kitchen to fix myself a quick bowl of ramen. Mystery Ghost Bastard noiselessly followed.

* * *

"Talk already!" I demanded in gibberish. My mouth was stuffed with noodles and my patience was wearing thin. Not that I had a lot to begin with. I swallowed. "I'm starting to regret bringing you up here. Is the décor really that bad?"

He smirked. "Not as bad as your eating habits."

"Well, excuse me!" I snapped playfully. "At least tell me your name so I can insult you properly..." I let that sentence drift.

"Sasuke Uchiha," he said softly.

"Finally!" I shouted, throwing my hands up in relief.

It looked like he blushed a little, but it may have been my imagination.

"Is there a reason you're whispering?" I asked, noticeably lowering my voice.

"Yes." He surveyed the area. "They may be listening."

"Who? Who's listening?" I started looking around as well.

"Pay attention," he continued, "because I'm only saying this once."

I shook my head slowly, not sure how to respond.

"I'm not exactly a ghost, but I am a spirit. A phantom, if you will. There are plenty of us mingling around with you humans; you've probably encountered a few once or twice without knowing. We have to blend in, keep our existence hidden. We have rules, and exposure is one of them. We spirits have to remain undetected."

"However…some of us don't care about regulations. Some want to defy the elders and take over. A group of these rebels have come together and formed an alliance – calling themselves the Akatsuki. They plan to annihilate the rest of us and create a new world order. Fortunately, they are not strong enough to succeed right now. They need more power."

"There's a legend about an ancient demon – the Kyuubi no Youko– that holds a massive amount of strength, beyond your wildest dreams. It is the most powerful of all the demons, and getting your hands on one is just as difficult as it is dangerous. Since myths say the creature exists for barely 100 years…which isn't very long to phantoms...you have minimal time to track it down. Not only that, but they also say the creature is reincarnated in a human."

"Uh, so what does this have to do with me?" I interrupted, feeling uneasy. I didn't like where this was going.

"Don't you understand, Naruto?" He murmured, grabbed my hand over the table. "The Kyuubi is living in you."

"Holy shit!" I shouted. I totally forgot the need to stay quiet.

"Calm down, calm down," Sasuke said, trying to appease me. I was having a mini panic attack.

"I mean, how do you know it's me? How come I didn't know? How long have I been like this? Will it kill me? Oh god, I'm gonna die!"

"You are not going to die!" His voice was louder now. I immediately shut up.

"Listen to me," and he gazed straight into my eyes again. His stare was so intense; I felt my stomach flip. Nerves?

"Nothing's going to happen to you. I promise. Don't stress about the Koukai either. I'll be around to explain all that later."

"You'll be around?" I felt my cheeks warm up as soon as the question left my mouth.

Sasuke smirk ed. "Yes, I will be." He glanced away. "And…I'm sorry for confusing you earlier. I just couldn't…" He broke off.

"Hey, no problem," I gave him my trademark smile. "You aren't the first person to avoid me."

He didn't reply.

"Besides," I went on, "I wanna know how you 'blend in'. Have you been following me all this time?"

"You and your questions," he sighed. "Yes, I have been." He looked slightly embarrassed. "To school, to work, to home, and back again. For a few days. Lucky for me your destinations are limited."

I laughed. "I got another. Can you fly?"

He shrugged. "Sometimes."

"Wow." I leaned back in my seat and stretched. "What else can you do?"

"I _can_ tell you later," he said. "You're tired."

I tried protesting, but he ignored it. He pushed me toward my bedroom.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" I turned to him from the doorway. He was making himself comfortable on the sofa.

"Yes, now go to bed."

"Good night, _Dad_." I teased.

"Good night, Naruto."

I had a feeling I would sleep much easier.

* * *

Anybody notice that I use small horizontal lines to show time skips? Well I do.

Chapter 2! Yay! So what did you think? How was Sasuke's explanation? I didn't want it to sound complicated, but I'm not sure how it turned out.

Is this considered a longer chapter? Especially after that super short one?

Please review! I want to be sure you get the best!

Thanks!

~ Ryuk-chan

Oh hey! PS! I want to thank all the reviewers I've had so far! Like LovelessUchiha9428! You are so awesome! X3


	4. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

Title:

Figment of Reality  
**Author:** Ryuk-chan  
**Rating:** T (currently)  
**Chapter:** 3

**Disclaimer:** Naruto isn't mine! But he's mine in my dreams.... okay, fine, not even there.

**Warnings:** Future SasuNaru, some profanity, OOCness, etc. Update -- inserted some time skip lines.

* * *

Chapter 3: Reuniting Feels Good

* * *

I woke to the sound of my stomach growling, and an incessant beeping flooding my ears. I reached over to slam the snooze button when I realized today was, unfortunately, Monday. School.

Slowly I sat up, shielding my eyes from the sunlight beaming through the window. As I attempted to find a clean shirt, I remembered what happened last night.

I have to be the most naïve person on the face of this planet.

I mean, I believe in ghosts and aliens, but meeting a phantom? Having some ancient demon living in me? How does any of this make sense? Why am I trusting some guy I barely know anything about? He could be some psychotic drug addict, or a con artist!

But then again, I really want his story to be true. So I can have a good reason for being so… not normal. So I can explain the bizarre events that always happen to me. Like why I'm extremely accident-prone. Or why people I love ---

Wait a second.

I was standing in the kitchen now, pouring a quick bowl of cereal, when I realized that Mystery... _Sasuke_ was not on the couch anymore. I peeked in the bedroom and bathroom, but he wasn't there either.

Did he leave? He told me he'd be here.

He lied.

* * *

"What's the matter?" Kiba asked, sidling up to me in the hall. It had been three long weeks since I'd last seen the ghost bastard. Ever since I discovered his absence, my mood had dropped.

I slammed my locker door shut. "Nothing," I gritted out. He rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Sure, whatever." I could always trust my friends to know when something was bothering me. I was lucky he didn't push the matter further. He motioned toward our first period class. "Get in here before you go mental."

I didn't reply.

We took our seats, and joined in the mindless chatter of our classmates until the teacher walked in.

"Good morning, class," he drawled out, in his typical impassive tone.

"Good morning, Kakashi-sensei," we all responded. Even though he seems uninterested nearly all day, Kakashi-sensei is an awesome teacher. He came over from Japan, which is why we call him "Sensei" instead of "Mister" like other teachers in the building. He also wears this mask over his mouth and nose – which I hear is pretty common over there too. He's got an eye patch too, but no one can explain the reasoning behind it. Aside from reading some weird book all the time and giving ambiguous answers to everything….there isn't much any of us know about him.

"First things first." Kakashi-sensei replied, with the smile behind his mask reaching his eyes (or rather…eye). "I'd like to introduce you all to a new student."

The class erupted into murmurs and whispers.

Kakashi-sensei motioned toward the door and a tall, dark-haired boy strolled in.

"Sasuke!?" I blurted out in disbelief.

The brunette in question silently turned in my direction. Other than that, he didn't even acknowledge my presence. Not even eye contact.

Girls around me gasped. "How do you know him?" I noticed the murderous glint in their eyes.

Fearful, I said nothing, and slowly sat back down. I must've jumped out my seat without knowing it.

"He's new here, so everyone be courteous," Kakashi-sensei went on, as if there was no interruption. "Maybe he'll even tell you about himself." He said this with a chuckle, as if he knew more than he let on. You'd expect that from Kakashi. He _always_ knows something.

"Anyway, Sasuke," the man continued, "Why don't you let Naruto Uzumaki show you around the campus? He seems extremely eager to do so."

Ah, so he did hear my outburst.

I huffed under my breath. Why on earth would I want to show my newest stalker ghost around? Especially after he deserted me and broke his promise? How can this guy be trusted?

A chair moved beside me, and the boy filled the seat. He must've seen the baffled look on my face…because he simply muttered: "He told me to sit here."

I laughed under my breath. Sasuke didn't act like he wanted to be here, either.

I tried to ignore him the rest of the class.

* * *

At last, after what seemed like ages, the bell ending first period rang. My poor attempt at ignoring Sasuke didn't work out quite like I'd hoped. My eyes kept sweeping over his face… and no matter how brief the glance was… he always caught me. It made my stomach hurt. When the bell sounded, I sighed loudly in relief.

"Naruto, Sasuke, come here," Kakashi-sensei said, looking out the window from his desk.

Quietly we made our way over to his desk. The rest of my classmates were disappearing beyond the doorway, giving the two of us sympathetic looks, while others (mostly the girls) glared spitefully…probably at me.

When the last of them left, Kakashi finally addressed us.

"Sasuke, welcome to the school. Naruto will be showing you around, since you've already been acquainted…"

I whined loudly. I really didn't want to be with Sasuke right now. I was still kind of mad about that promise. And being around him makes my tummy churn. Nausea?

Kakashi turned back to the view outside and didn't respond. Sasuke just stood there.

Then Kakashi sighed.

"Naruto," he said, gaze never leaving the window. "Do you know what it's like to die?"

My jaw dropped slightly, but I caught myself. "Excuse me?" I asked, flabbergasted. "No, no, I don't…"

"Good." Kakashi-sensei whispered, nodding in approval. He stood up and winked at me. "Let's keep it that way."

And with that he left.

* * *

"You are always so distracted," a bored voice drawled out.

I turned to my side to see Sasuke standing there, staring at me. I flushed.

"Oh, shut your face." I snapped. "What's with you anyway? At first you're all like 'hey I wanna get to know you and stick around' and now you're all 'oh get out my face since I left and I wanna ignore you'. I should be the one annoyed with you."

He didn't respond.

"Oh," I laughed sarcastically, "I guess the jokes on me, ha ha. I believed you and all those lies, let you stay in my house – even though you didn't stay long – and I…" I sighed. "I…trusted…you. And that's why I am an idiot."

No answer. The awkward silence was deafening.

"How about that tour?" I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"When Kakashi suggested a tour, he was kidding," Sasuke said quietly. I doubt I would've heard him if the hallways weren't deserted.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"He knows I've gone to this school before. Quite a few times, actually." He gestured for me to follow him.

"Wait… you've been a student here? More than once?"

"We live longer than humans, remember?"

"Oh, right, right."

He shoved open a heavy door and led me up a flight of stairs. Dust and grime littered the steps and cobwebs dangled above us. It was obvious this place had seen way better days. Were we even still in the school building?

"Where are we going?" I asked. He, of course, ignored my question. He pushed the door open at the top of the staircase and a blinding light shone through.

Is this heaven?

"No, it's not heaven. But it's close enough," he chuckled. Okay, either I said that aloud or he can read my mind.

The light was from the sun. "The roof?"

Sasuke nodded. We were on top of the building, close to the sky. The breeze hitting my face was warm and gentle, tickling my skin. I glanced at the taller boy beside me. His black hair had a blue tint, sparkling under the sun's rays. I closed my eyes and smiled.

"Nice place you've got here," I whispered.

"It's got a great view," he agreed. No matter how softly I would speak, Sasuke would always hear me. It should've bothered me, but it was oddly comforting.

I frowned. Why was I up here, trusting him all over again?

"Do you want to know why I left?" Yup, he had to be listening to my thoughts.

I stayed quiet.

"I'd been following you… in order to see if you were truly the Kyuubi's vessel. But I guess," he turned away and blushed slightly. "…I guess I got a little carried away, and spent too much time around you. I knew that one of _them _would catch on… so I had to leave, shadow someone else, and clear suspicion." His eyes returned to me, searching my face for a reaction. "It was nothing personal…"

He was being sincere. I could tell. He hadn't planned to leave me; he just did it to protect me. This meant…

…he actually cared!

I laughed loudly. I couldn't believe it. I had moped for three weeks about a misunderstanding!

I felt tears stream down my face… whether it was from my hysterical laughter, or happiness, I couldn't tell. Sasuke stood there, staring at me like I lost my mind.

"That's good to know," I finally said, wiping my eyes. "Really, it is." The whole situation shouldn't have upset me. So I'm sensitive. I deserved to be. I had a history of being let down, and believing false promises. Now it's a little difficult to trust like I used to. But of course, I fell for this guy right after I saw him.

"…..wait, what!?" I said aloud. I couldn't believe I just thought that!

I looked over at Sasuke, embarrassment written all over my face. He didn't ask. Thank God.

We sat around in silence for a few more minutes until we heard the bell ring below us.

* * *

"Yo! Naruto" Kiba said, pulling me into a headlock. I kicked the dumbass in his leg. It was lunchtime, and Kiba and I greeted each other like this every day. But today, something was different about him.

"What's that on your hand?" I asked, pointing at the writing.

"Oh, you mean this? Yeah, while you were playing tour guide, I was out networking," He beamed proudly. "Got my first phone number," he waved his hand in my face.

I was confused. "Networking?"

"Yeah, dude, this whole new kid thing is a gold mine! All ya gotta do is tell a chick you're cool with that Sasuke guy, and she'll be all over you!"

I nearly choked on my soda. "You've been going around saying you know Sasuke?"

"Well, actually, I've been saying that we both know Sasuke. You obviously did in the classroom, so now I'm just milking the cow."

"You truly are retarded."

"Speaking of which," he said, ignoring my comment, "Where's my new pal, Sasuke, anyway?"

I shrugged my shoulders. I hadn't seen him since we talked on the roof. He knew his way around, so we split up so I could grab some grub. There was no need for a tour; Sasuke said Kakashi knew that. So wait… if Kakashi knew Sasuke didn't need a tour… does he know that he's a—

"Naruto!" I was pulled out of my thoughts to find a bouncy pink-haired girl smiling into my face.

"Sakura," I said back, only less enthusiastic. I had an idea what this was about. I'm not a complete idiot.

…Okay, I am, but only sometimes.

"So, Naruto…" I could tell she didn't want to sound too pushy or forward, but she was too anxious to control herself.

Maybe I should save her the trouble. "Yes, Sakura, I do know Sasuke. I can't say I know where he's at right now, but I'll put in a good word for you," I smiled. I'm too kind.

"Thank you, thank you!" She squealed, giving me a quick squeeze. Then she took off, no doubt planning to brag to her friends.

Kiba shook his head beside me. "What'd I tell ya? These girls are like putty in our hands."

"You mean _your_ hands. I have nothing to do with it."

"What? Naruto! Can you not see the golden opportunity we've been blessed with?"

I chuckled at the cliché. "No, but I can see you've lost it!"

"You can't tell me there's not one girl you wouldn't want to talk to right now."

I thought for a moment. "Nope. Not one." There really wasn't. That fact surprised me.

"Wow, dude. You've officially gone gay on me, haven't you?"

"What!? No!" I felt my face warm up. "I'm not gay, what are you talking about?"

"Calm down, I was kidding." Kiba smirked. "Lighten up!" With that, he left.

And I sat there, wondering why on earth that bothered me so much.

* * *

Oh my gosh, I am sooo sorry for the delay, readers! Both my mom and my sister have online classes now, and we have dial-up and only one phone line. So my net time has been completely diminished. I apologize!

Hrmm, Tatsu told me the beginning was a little confusing. How it jumped and all. Sorry about that. But it's pretty much how Sasuke said he'd be there in the morning and disappeared. Naruto didn't see him till a few weeks later. Why Naruto is so pissed: that's cuz he hates it when people break promises. But more on that in later chapters.

Teehee, I also love Kiba in this. He's fun.

Did this chapter make sense? Didja like it? Or hate it? Please let me know!

Reviews are like my candy! Special thanks to redfoxrose, Crown_Me_envy-logged out, and Kagollie! Also, LovelessUchiha9428... you're so great. You've reviewed every chapter so far! Everyone's feedback is much appreciated!

I love you people for reading!

~ Ryuk-chan


	5. Chapter 4

**Title: **Figment of Reality  
**Author:** Ryuk-chan  
**Rating:** T (currently)  
**Chapter:** 4

**Disclaimer:** Naruto isn't mine in any way, shape, or form because Kishimoto-san won't share.

**Warnings:** Future SasuNaru, some profanity, OOCness, etc.

* * *

Chapter 4: Cautionary

* * *

Where was Sasuke? I hadn't seen him all day.

"He probably had to get his schedule together," Kiba guessed. "Or maybe he's a lazy bum, like Shikamaru over here."

The lethargic boy mentioned barely looked up when he heard his name. He was recovering from his daily last period nap, waiting for the final bell to ring like the rest of us.

Kiba was right about all the attention. Hordes of girls followed me around, asking questions about the mysterious new student. All of which I couldn't answer. Talk about useless.

"I forgot to ask, Naruto, but how do you know that Sasuke?"

I froze, trying to come up with a plausible lie before he noticed my hesitation.

"He came down to the coffee shop a couple of times. I barely know him."

"Oh," Kiba nodded, accepting my story. "Seems like the type."

"I know, I thought he was a college student. That's why I was so surprised to see him enrolling here."

I'm a much better liar than I thought!

Class ended as it usually did, yet whispers throughout the student body reminded me of the day's events. Everyone was wondering about the new kid, and how I, Naruto Uzumaki, bottom of the popularity ladder, knew him beforehand.

I was already sick of it.

And I don't know why it's such a big deal. So the guy is drop dead gorgeous. Can't I be associated with a hot guy no one else knows? I wish people would just get over themselves. Wait a second… did I call him drop dead gorgeous? Does that mean –

"Oof!" I yelped, colliding into something solid. I opened my eyes to find one of my classmates, Hinata Hyuuga, on the floor as well.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Hinata," I smiled. "Complete accident. You know how I get when I'm thinking." I tend to zone out full stop.

"Ah, uh, it's alright, Naruto-kun, " I grabbed her hand to help her up. "I-I'm fine…really."

"Are you sure? You seem sick," She was always stuttering and red when I saw her. Had to be some kind of condition.

"N-No, I'm okay," she stuttered some more.

"Let me walk you to your car, Hinata." Poor thing. She looked like she was about to pass out right then and there! The least I could do was see her off. Especially after crashing into her.

She looked at me and nodded. "Okay… but only if… I-I could, um, drop you off?"

Hrm. There really was no other way home but the subway. And I hate the subway. The city had yet to replace my bus route. "Alrighty then," I grinned, accepting the offer. We turned to head toward the parking lot when I met a familiar face.

"Sasuke? Where've you been all day?" I called to him.

"Around," he shrugged. "You just weren't paying enough attention, dobe." He frowned down at Hinata. "Who's this?" he asked me.

"Ah, uh, I'm Hinata," she answered inaudibly. "N-Nice to, uh, meet you…"

Sasuke nodded, not really acknowledging her introduction. "And where are you going?" Once again, he was speaking only to me. Talk about rude.

"_We_," I emphasized, pointing to Hinata and myself, "are going to _her _car and _I'm_ getting a ride home."

"Hn." Sasuke said, clearly uninterested. "Well, I'll be headed that way too," he smirked, walking off.

"What!?" I squawked. "You've got a car?"

"How do you think I got here?" he called over his shoulder. "I flew?"

"That's exactly what I thought!" I shouted back. I saw him laughing his way down the hall.

* * *

Hinata's car was nice. Soft interior, sweet smell, working heater, and cup holders! I grinned in approval.

"Sweet ride!" I bounced onto the passenger seat.

She blushed, obviously flattered. "Th-Thanks, Naruto-kun," she whispered as she backed out her parking spot.

The ride was pretty quiet. Not an awkward, choking silence or anything. But just plain old quietness. Until the Hyuuga heiress decided to spark up a conversation.

"Um, I-If you don't mind me asking…Naruto-kun, but, h-how do you know Uchiha-san?"

I mentally groaned. Not Hinata too! I told her the same thing I told Kiba.

"He came into the coffee shop a few times before enrolling at our school. We don't even really know each other," I huffed. She picked it up.

"S-Sorry for asking…you didn't have to…"

"Nah, it's fine," I sighed. "Don't mind me. I'm just not used to the entire female population harassing me over a _non_-acquaintance."

She nodded, as if she understood my plight. Not likely. She only knew a tiny piece of the story.

Then, something in the side view mirror caught my eye. "Is that car following us?"

Behind us, an expensive looking black car was waiting at the light. I remember seeing it leave the school parking lot around the same time we did as well.

Could that be… "Sasuke? He drives that!?" The vehicle had to be a Porsche, or from some German company I can't even begin to pronounce. And I thought Hinata's ride was nice!

"Wow," Hinata marveled. "He must be loaded."

I didn't even register the fact that Hinata just spoke without a single stutter. I was too focused on the black automobile trailing us.

We arrived at my house sooner than I had realized. The already infamous vehicle pulled up immediately after, with a smug Sasuke climbing out of the driver's seat. He waved nonchalantly to Hinata as she drove off.

"Did you have fun riding with your girlfriend?" he snickered, locking the car door and following me up the stairs.

"Sure, sure. We had loads of fun watching you follow us around the neighborhood," I snapped. I don't know why his stunt irritated me so much, but I didn't like feeling this way.

Sasuke frowned. I guess he didn't like it much either.

"Whatever," he huffed. "Next time I'll give you two privacy – despite the fact that I have to watch over you. I guess she's more important, right?"

I pushed my front door open and winced at the allegation. "Hinata's not even my girlfriend… I wish you'd stop saying that. Geesh. Especially after all the interrogation I suffered for you today. You owe me."

Sasuke stopped. "I _owe_ you?"

"Yes!" I shouted. "Every girl in the school, and even a couple of guys were breathing down my neck because I knew you before they did! Every single one of them wanted your number, too! I swear! You know an attractive guy and suddenly you're the subject of every conversation!"

"Ah," Sasuke smirked, cheeks with a hint of red. "Well, if I owe you so much… how about we go grab some food, my treat?"

The smile flew back onto my face. "Really?"

"Yes," he said, standing up. "I swear… you're like a dog. You perk right up when someone mentions food."

"Heh, well, stick a collar 'round my neck and call me Sparky!" I chuckled. The red on his cheeks deepened. Was it something I said?

I changed the subject. "Race you to the car?"

His blush vanished and the smirk returned. "You're on."

* * *

"You're a dirty cheater," I grumbled, sliding into the plush leather passenger seat.

Sasuke snickered mockingly. "You didn't actually think you'd win, did you?"

"If it was fair! You used your mystical magical phantom ghostly powers! Special advantage!" I wailed.

He buckled up. "Hn. I didn't think there were any rules. So I simply flew out the window."

"And thus," I continued for him, "you cheated. It's as simple as that."

"And because I _won_," he corrected me, "I choose the restaurant."

"No!" I cried. "You'll pick something fancy that I'll have to use utensils for!"

"What makes you think that?"

"Have you seen this car!?" I called out, waving my hands around for emphasis. He smirked at my antics, pulling into the traffic. "I'm just saying, if you get to pick the restaurant after cheating, I get to pick something too. Since _I _played fair."

"Fine," he agreed. "You decide the movie?"

"And the dessert afterwards!" I beamed in triumph.

We drove on, making light conversation, until we reached some fancy restaurant.

"Aha! I knew it! I knew it! You classy ass bastard." I teased.

"Shut up and get out the car," he commanded, rolling his eyes.

I laughed and climbed out, following him through the entrance. The host asked us something I didn't understand – probably in French – and Sasuke replied in the same language with ease. The French guy led us to a separate section, fairly secluded from the rest of the customers. It was a huge booth, with nice cushy seats. In front of me, to my surprise, there was a set of silverware.

"Um, wow?" I said unsurely. Sasuke chuckled at my skepticism.

"Don't worry, the menu is in English," he smirked, sitting down. "Not that you could read it either way…"

"Ha, ha." I laughed sarcastically at his taunt. "There better be something edible here. No snail guts or fish eyes or any of that shit."

I poured over the menu, noting the fact that they had burgers and chicken nuggets. I smiled inwardly.

"See anything you like? You know they have a kiddie menu that comes with a coloring book?" Sasuke said, with amusement evident in his velvety voice.

"Oh darn, too bad, seeing that I brought my own coloring book. What a waste." I joked back. "Do they have a bastard menu for you? You already have your bastardly smirk."

"Yes, but we both know my smirk is amazing," he chuckled; flashing said half smile at me. I blushed slightly. Maybe he had a point. But I wasn't about to agree aloud.

"Sirs," the waitress interrupted. I was a little grateful she came over when she did. It gave me a chance to kill the butterflies in my stomach. She glanced between the two of us, and gave Sasuke a bright smile. "I'm Takea, your server for tonight." Uh oh. I know that look. Here's another one. Only seen him for half a second and already under his spell. Can't say I blame her though.

"Are you ready to order your beverages?" She reddened as she gazed at the brunette beside me again. "Or do you need a few more minutes?"

"I'd like an orange soda please!" I chimed. I was beginning to feel a little out of place, what with this lady practically ignoring me.

"And you sir?" Did she even hear my order?

"Water."

The waitress sighed. "Alright then. I'll be back with your drinks and then I'll take your order."

After she departed, I poked Sasuke's leg from under the table.

"Ya know," I said, trying to sound preoccupied. "I keep forgetting that you're not even a human."

Sasuke didn't look up from the menu. "And I keep forgetting that you are."

"I'm serious!" I smiled, happy the tense atmosphere disappeared, "Why do you seem so much like a regular person?"

"That's because I was human once."

"Seriously?"

The waitress came shuffling back over, with two drinks in hand. She continued to stare longingly at Sasuke while I ordered a cheeseburger. Sasuke requested some salmon dish. Then she left us alone again.

"You used to be human? I thought you were just born a phantom," I murmured.

He shook his head wordlessly.

"So… what happened that made you…this way?"

He sighed. I could tell it wasn't something he was comfortable talking about, but he began anyway.

"My family was one of the most powerful families in the country. We were very wealthy and had an enormous amount of influence in the economy and government. In other words, the world revolved around us. Few could even imagine opposing our authority.

"My father was the head of the clan, making me and my older brother the first heirs. Because of this, we were considered the most powerful compared to the rest, and many respected us. As we grew up, things were peaceful. Or at least until –"

He stopped abruptly, and I was confused as to why. Then waitress came over with our food, interrupting the trance I was in.

"Here you go," she smiled wistfully, setting the plates down in front of us. It was clear she was sad about Sasuke's reaction. We both said our thanks, and then dismissed her.

"So what else happened? Sounds like everything was fine." I said, waiting for him to continue.

"Sure, everything seemed that way. But it turned out that my family wasn't as stable as my father had hoped. My brother was beginning to get rebellious, and believed our clan was too arrogant for its own good. He started lashing out at Father, ignoring the elders, and doing what he pleased. Yet no one could tell him anything because he was one of the head heirs. It was painfully obvious that he was stronger than them.

"I was young back then, and didn't really understand what was going on. I couldn't figure out why my brother hated the rest of our family so much. But I ignored the awful thoughts and went on about my ordinary life."

I stuffed my mouth with hamburger, listening eagerly.

"I arrived home from school one day, and entered an empty house. The entire Uchiha district was deserted, with deep red stains splattered across the many walls. I found my parents strewn across the floor of their room, drenched in fresh blood. And then I saw my brother, wiping his sword clean."

Sasuke was frozen. He was paler than he usually looked. I could tell he was reliving it in his head… and it was painful to watch.

I wanted to touch him. He looked so far away.

"Big Brother was put away, in an institution for the mentally insane. They told me he cracked from the pressure, but I knew that wasn't true. He was waiting to murder them. He wanted them all dead. I grew up, hating him for killing my parents, my entire family. I wanted to kill him with my own hands, and avenge my fallen relatives.

"As I got older, I trained my body, waiting the day I could annihilate him. When I got around 18 years old, He was released from the institution, seemingly cured. That was my chance. I sought him out, and confronted him for my revenge. But he was already too powerful. Next thing I knew, his hands were around my throat. I blacked out."

"Oh no…" I whispered.

"And when I woke up," he continued, color returning to his face, "I was greeted by silvery hair and a mask."

"Wait…" I whispered, "you don't mean…"

He nodded. "Kakashi, himself." I burst out into laughter.

"No way! Kakashi!? I should've known! I was wondering how he knew so much!"

"Oh, he knows a lot. He was the one that explained the phantom world to me when I arrived."

"So wait, everyone that dies ends up a phantom?"

He shook his head. "No, unfortunately. Usually, when you arrive in the phantom world, it's because you had unfinished business in the human world or are a descendent of an Ancient Phantom, one of the elders.

"If you are a descendent, you remain in the phantom world for another lifetime. But, if you simply had unfinished business, you can leave once the problem is resolved."

"Which are you?"

"I think my need for revenge ties me to this world. But you can never be sure. Every spirit in the phantom world longs for eternal rest. The Ancient Ones rule over the phantom world until their descendents can take the throne. They can choose when to sleep."

"Okay, so after you kill your brother, your spirit will be put to rest?"

"That would be the case," he paused, "if my brother were alive."

I gasped. "He's dead?"

"He's in the phantom world, as well. Searching for you."

"So, can't you kill him there?" I asked, ignoring that last part.

"I hope so. There hasn't been any cases like mine. I've been a phantom for more than a hundred human years now. Ever since he started looking for the Kyuubi. Not even the Ancient Ones are sure his death will bring me sleep."

I was speechless. On the one hand, I hated the thought of Sasuke leaving me. But then again, Sasuke said every phantom wanted their rest. Who am I to deny him that?

I looked down at my now empty plate. I wasn't even sure when I had eaten all my food. Sasuke's meal had remained untouched.

"You not gonna eat?" I asked, off subject.

He shook his head. "No. Phantoms don't need food. Sure we can eat, but it isn't necessary."

I smiled. "I feel like I owe _you_, now."

He laughed. "You do. I don't share with just anybody."

"I figured that. Did you see that waitress? She was practically cowering in your presence!"

"Ugh," he groaned. "All girls think that I'm interested in them. But I'm not."

"Then who are you interested in?"

"No one!" he said abruptly. Then he looked at me and sighed. "I can't be interested in anyone. All I can do is focus on getting rid of my brother."

"But then what? You'll sleep? Your life will be over!" I threw my hands up, exasperated. "Don't you want to have a chance to live? Before it's all gone again?"

He didn't answer me.

Next thing I knew, the check was paid and we were out the door.

* * *

We'd been driving for twenty minutes already, and neither of us had spoken a single word. The silence in the car was thick. Practically tangible. I could feel it, wrapping itself around my neck.

It was suffocating.

I, of all people, die in situations like this. I could never stand silent treatment. It's like verbal abuse!

Did it really upset him that badly?

"Sasuke!" I blurted out. "I hate this silent treatment thing! I'm not sorry for what I said! Somebody had to tell you that! I swear! And for you to be such an asshole for nothing! So you heard what you didn't want to hear… get over it and quit being such a stubborn bastard!"

The car screeched to a halt.

He turned to me with a weird look on his face. I couldn't tell if he was mad, about to laugh, or constipated. And then he spoke.

"Are you done?"

Wow. Three words. After half an hour of not speaking. I'm honored.

I was still a little irritated, so I simply nodded.

"Good," he said indifferently. "Now get out."

What?

I looked around in confusion as we climbed out the car. Where the hell were we?

"The movies, remember?" he smirked. I could tell by his arrogant expression that he had forgiven me.

"Oh right, right. Time to force Sasuke to sit through a crappy movie!" I smiled cheekily. We fell right back into the pattern from earlier. "Which sounds more interesting…? The animated _Baby Thunder Saves the Day_ or that new musical, _Good Morning, Beautiful_?"

He groaned. "Neither."

"_Good Morning, Beautiful_ it is then!" I shouted, with a remorseful Sasuke trailing behind me.

Yeah, well turns out _Good Morning, Beautiful_ was sold out. Not like I wanted to see it anyway, I just wanted to annoy Sasuke. For some reason, watching him grumble and complain is so enjoyable.

Anyway, we got tickets for the latest thriller _The Screecher_. It was your typical horror film – tediously generic; I felt like I wasted two hours of my life watching it.

But then again, I didn't mind sitting through it. Sasuke was entertaining to watch, more so than the movie. The way he sipped on his soda was incredibly distracting. I have no idea why.

It's probably best not to worry about that kind of thing.

"That was an awful movie," he grumbled as we left, tossing the empty cup in the garbage. "Next time, I'm picking."

"Hey, I didn't insult your crappy taste in restaurants!" I retorted quickly. I smiled to myself at the thought of a next time.

"Whatever, just pick the next stop so we can get home."

"How about Gwen & Gerry's? That place has awesome ice cream. A billion flavors!" I sang cheerfully.

"Ice cream? Really?" He made a face. "Couldn't you have chosen something healthier? I don't know, like pure sugar?"

"Psh, are you kidding? Ice cream is barely sweet!" I laughed loudly. "You're just mad 'cause it's colder than you, Your Iciness." I playfully bowed.

He rolled his eyes. "Right. I'm jealous of a frozen dessert."

"So you admit it," I grinned.

It was a relaxing drive to the ice cream shop, way better than the previous trip. I didn't feel the need to interrupt the comfortable silence, so neither of us did.

The quaint little ice cream shop was nearly empty. Its pink and white sterile décor sparkled through the clean windows, lighting up the deserted sidewalk at the entrance. As we walked in, the bells hanging on the door chimed, notifying the sole cashier of our arrival.

"What would you like?" the voice said dully, without looking up from his magazine.

I smiled slyly. "Depends on what you're serving…"

The boy looked up. "What are you doing here, Naruto?" he asked, almost surprised. I was used to it. Sai always acts shocked when I come down to the shop.

I glanced nervously at the taller brunette behind me. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the cashier.

"We're just out getting some ice cream." I replied, confused by the tension.

Sai leaned over the counter. "Sure," he said, returning Sasuke's glare. I immediately felt awkward.

"So, yeah…" I began. "Can I get three scoops of your yummiest Melon Vanilla on a cone, please?"

Sai looked back at me and smiled, "Absolutely." Then his smile fell. "What about for Mister Shifty, here?"

"One black coffee," Sasuke clipped. I shrugged. Whatever their problem was didn't have anything to do with me....I hoped. Sai prepared our treats and handed me my cone carefully.

"On the house, Naruto." Hell yeah! I accepted the free dessert eagerly.

Then he slid Sasuke's coffee across the counter. "And for you, that'll be two fifty."

Sasuke smirked and handed the boy a five. "Keep the change."

I gave the pair the weirdest look I could muster before taking a seat at a nearby table. It seemed to me they hated each other already. I frowned. Why couldn't everyone just get along? They just met, for crying out loud!

"Why the hostility?" I asked Sasuke as he joined me.

"Tch." Well, that's not much of an answer.

I decided to ignore the issue for the time being, and pay more attention to the delicious treat before me. I slowly licked the ice cream off the cone's side, before sucking a little from the top scoop. Seeing that I rarely get a chance to enjoy my favorite flavor, I was definitely going to savor every drop.

I looked up to find Sasuke staring at me with comically wide eyes. "What the hell? What's the matter now, you bastard?" I snapped, startling him back to his senses. "Can't a guy eat his ice cream without getting crazy looks?"

"Not when he eats like a pig," he scoffed, sipping his drink.

I huffed in response. I went back to my ice cream, noting the fact that two of my scoops were disappearing. "Just great," I sighed, raising my cone a little higher. "Now it's all melting." I bit into the tip at the cone's bottom, slurping the melted dessert through the freshly made hole. After I'd finished it, I licked the rest of the white cream off my fingers. Sasuke choked on his coffee.

"You okay?" I asked after his coughing fit. "I didn't think phantoms could choke."

He glared at me as he recovered, cheeks dusted with pink. "Shut the hell up."

I laughed loudly, with an honest smile spread across my face. "Thanks for taking me out, Sasuke…"

"Don't worry about it," he said, tipping his head back to consume more of his drink. I watched as he swallowed the warm liquid, eyes transfixed on the pale skin of his neck. I felt the urge to run my fingers along it.

What the fuck? I mentally slapped myself for the stupid thought. Something is seriously wrong with me!

Just when I thought it couldn't be any weirder, Sai walked over to our table.

"So how long you two known each other?" he asked, trying to act casual… but I could tell he was uncomfortable.

"Not that long. Sasuke's the new kid, remember?"

Sai nodded, eyebrows furrowing. "But you've known me longer and still wouldn't go out with me?"

"Oh come on, Sai, not this again," I groaned. "Can't we just get past all that?"

Sasuke smirked at my reaction. Sai fumed.

"I just don't understand why you do it! Do you like hurting me?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? I'm not even on a date! Can't I go out with a _friend_ without you getting all possessive!?" I shouted, causing a scene. Luckily for me, there was only one other person in the shop with us. It was a red headed girl, quietly mopping the floors. I didn't recognize her, so I didn't really care if she saw my tirade.

"Naruto, I'm not being possessive! I just want to know why you wouldn't even consider –"

"Consider what, Sai? Dating you? I'm not gay!"

"How do you know?"

"What the hell?" I stomped up to my feet. "I don't have to sit here and explain myself to you! I'm not going out with you, I'm straight, end of story! Give it a fucking rest!"

"But Naruto," Sai began, reaching out to me.

"No!" I yelled, yanking my arm away. I spun around, prepared to leave. I didn't care if Sasuke was my ride here. I'd walk home!

"Naruto, wait…!" It was Sasuke's voice this time.

I turned to address him when my feet flew out from under me. I felt my skull collide into something solid. The world had already gone black when I sensed an arm around my waist.

* * *

Bwah ha ha! I made Sai all jealous and talkative! Fear me and my authorness! Moo ha ha!

Yeah, I just did. Toldja there would be some OOCness. Oh well.

Did you like this two-chapters-in-a-row release? It's just my way of apologizing for all the sucky no updating. Also this one is pretty long! Even better!

As for the hospital stuff, I actually asked my mommy (a nurse) what kinda stuff would happen in you went into the hospital with a head injury. Oh, a "contusion" is just a medical term for bruise. Heh. I also hope you like Naruto's little flashback story. That's why he hates subways (as mentioned in previous chapters)!

And... I just discovered Naruto Shippuden subs on Hulu. Crazy! Also a yay for Tatsu and her new cell phone and her physical therapy classes! Yippee for almost walking!

Oh, and review please please! Because without you, all these typings would end up uncomprehensible gibberish.

Thanks for reading!

~ Ryuk-chan


	6. Chapter 5

* * *

Title: Figment of Reality  
**Author:** Ryuk-chan  
**Rating:** T (currently)  
**Chapter:** 5

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, unfortunately, does not belong to me. Or else I wouldn't be as broke as I am now.

**Warnings:** Future SasuNaru, some profanity, OOCness, etc.

* * *

Chapter 5: Doctor's Slip

* * *

I was in pain. That was the first thing I knew. My cranium was throbbing… almost like all the blood was rushing to my head at the same time. I forced my eyes to open, wincing at the sting of a blinding light.

"You awake, Naruto?" I took me a moment to register that I knew that voice from somewhere…

"…Shizune?" I tried to say, but my words came out in a whisper.

I saw her form hovering over my own, nodding and smiling her typical sweet smile. If she was here, then I knew I was in the hospital.

I slid my body up slowly, taking in my surroundings. I felt something tight around my head, probably gauze. It pushed my blond hair down into my eyes, shielding me from the brightness a bit. I offered her a grin.

"Ya mind telling me what I'm in for now?" I groaned playfully, making light of the situation. A hospital trip is not big deal for me; I was what you could call a regular. I've been an accident magnet for as long as I could remember, so Shizune has become a close friend of mine. I frequented so much – that I'm sure every nurse has tended to me at some point in time.

"Your buddies tell me you slipped on a freshly mopped floor," she responded calmly, touching the edge of the hospital bed. "You smacked your head into a table. Luckily one of them caught you before you hit ground."

I didn't need to ask which friend saved me. It was Sasuke, without a doubt. Only he had _those_ kinda reflexes.

"Where did they go?" I asked, honestly curious.

"I asked them to leave," she smiled, "because you know it's standard procedure."

"Oh, right, right. The questions. Lay 'em on me."

She chuckled. Whenever a patient suffered a head injury, the nurse has to ask them a series of questions to make sure they don't have amnesia, a contusion, or a concussion. I know each question by heart now. It's the only test I _can_ pass.

"Alright, what is your name, sir?"

"Naruto the Great Uzumaki," I answered with a smile.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen. Only a hundred more experience points before I level up."

She rolled her eyes. "And your birthday?"

"October 10th! And don't you forget!"

"Okay, okay, you're fine," she laughed. "Now I'll go and get your friends before they have a heart attack."

This got my attention. "What, were they scared?"

"Are you kidding me? Neither of them would settle down! I mean, they kept pacing back and forth… one of them wouldn't talk to anyone. While the other one… he would go on and on because he felt guilty…ugh," she sighed, exasperated. "Just calm them down." She went to open the door, revealing the two dark-haired boys. They filed into the room, Sai already giving me apologies.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto… I never meant to upset you; this is all my fault," he said, running his fingers through his hair. Sasuke stood there silently, staring into my face. I wondered what he was thinking.

"Don't worry, Sai. I don't blame you. This would've happened anyway." I glanced at Shizune with a laugh. "You know how I am… this place is my home away from home."

Sai nodded and tried to return my smile. I could see he was still really worried. I turned to face Sasuke and noticed he was searching my face for something. I needed to snap him out of it. His scrutiny was beginning to make me nervous.

"Sasuke," I started. His eyes locked onto mine and I felt my face heat up. Yup, the blood was definitely rushing to my head. What does Shizune call it again… a contusion? Yeah, maybe I have one of those.

I realized I still hadn't said anything. Everyone was staring at me now, worry etched onto their faces. They probably thought the injury had finally gotten to me.

"Uh, thanks…for catching me and all that…" I said awkwardly. "I owe you one."

Sasuke shook his head and smirked. "It was nothing."

Sai cleared his throat. For a second, I had forgotten there were others in the room. Shizune watched the exchange curiously.

"Well, Naruto, you can leave tomorrow morning. You know the drill," she waved. "It's late, though. So your friends are going to have to leave, right now."

"Wait," I called out, as everyone began to follow her out. "I need Sasuke to stay with me."

Both Sai and Shizune looked at me, puzzled.

"Why?" Sai asked, practically in a snarl.

I sighed. This again. "Well, ya see…" I rubbed the back of my neck absentmindedly. "…he is my ride home. And it'd be easier for him to stay the night than for me to call him back in the morning…"

Yeah. It was a lame excuse. I know.

Shizune agreed hesitantly – she was interested in how I knew this boy, I could tell. She didn't push it though. Thank God.

Sai, on the other hand, hated the fact that I knew Sasuke. He stormed out after a very brief goodbye.

It sucks that our friendship had to turn into this. I really wish I could have the old Sai back. The one that would make _pleasant_ conversation when I visited the ice cream shop, and the one that _loved_ meeting my new friends, and didn't care how I met them. The un-jealous, un-rude, un-possessive Sai. Whatever happened to him?

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered to me. I snapped out my thinking to reality, noting the fact that we were the only two left in the room. I looked over at him.

He smirked at me. "You owe me, you said earlier?"

I cocked my head, a little confused. "…Yeah…what about it?"

"Well, I'm going to use one of those favors." He sat down in the chair adjacent from me, rubbing his hands together. "I want you to tell me something you've never told anyone."

My eyes widened. "A secret?"

He nodded in affirmation.

"Why, Sasuke," I teased, "I didn't know you like that kind of thing. This feels like a slumber party!"

He rolled his eyes. "Be serious."

"Fine, fine," I sighed. But a secret? What would I tell him? There were too many of them…

He waited patiently for my answer.

I sighed. I wasn't going to win this time. "How about I tell you about my family," I said, dejected. "Seeing that you told me about yours."

He nodded and remained silent.

"I didn't know very much about my old man. After I was born, my mother said he was killed in a car accident. I still have pictures of him, but I never knew him personally. According to my mom he was a handsome and clever. He was well-liked and made friends wherever he went. She would always tell me how much we were alike."

I shifted uncomfortably, still a little nervous about telling all of this. I've never really talked about my folks; it was too sensitive. But here I am, spilling my guts.

"My mom, she was so pretty. Sweet and gentle, she had to be the kindest person ever to walk the earth. She was one of those people that could just…brighten your day. No matter how dreary it could've been, ya know? Like, if you come home with a busted knee, in no time it would heal. Like magic almost. My mother could make anything better. I remember once I brought home a wounded bird. And I was crying and crying because I thought it would die," I smiled at the memory. "The next thing I knew the bird was all better, flying out the window." I could recall that as if it were yesterday.

Sasuke looked on, waiting for me to continue.

"And," I grinned, "she was the world's best cook. Never in my life will I forget all the yummy treats and meals she could create. They weren't lying when they say moms make the best.

"Everything was perfect about my life…for a time. Then things changed, almost out of nowhere. I would worry my mom with all the trouble I'd get into. Practically every day I would come home with a new scrap or cut. It seemed each time it would get worse and worse, too." I bit my lip in recollection. "She would question them, concerned that I was getting beat up at school… but I wasn't! It would always be an accident. I was just accident-prone.

"So then one day, Mom and I were going to the park. The playground near our house was too run-down, she would say. The one across town was much nicer. We'd get on the subway and ride a few blocks. It wasn't a very big deal; it was practically routine.

"We boarded the crowded car like we always did, my hand in her hand. It seemed like there were more people today and we had to stand. I was worried I would get separated from her. I squeezed her hand, and she must've sensed my stress. She smiled and told me not to worry, that everything would be just fine. We weren't far from our stop. Then the subway dinged and the doors slid open, allowing a huge mass of people to board. A tall man bumped into us, not even apologizing! Another man came from the other side, doing the same. Before I knew it, I couldn't see Mom anymore. I felt my hand slipping from hers."

I closed my eyes. This was the part I hated. The part I had nightmares about over and over.

"I remember screaming for her. I just remember shouting her name over and over. And then our stop came…but I didn't get off. I kept crying and calling for her, but she never answered. She disappeared.

"I rode that subway the entire route, not moving from that spot. Tears streaming down my face, concerned old ladies asking me what was the matter, I ignored it all. I was just waiting for Mom to come back… for her to wipe away my tears and tell me it would be fine, like she always did.

"I waited a long time. The car had emptied of its last passenger, and the conductor was coming by, checking to see who was left. He saw me crying there, asked me where I lived. I told him I couldn't leave because I was waiting for my mom… I explained how she was coming back for me. He didn't listen, he only wanted to know my address, or a phone number he could call. I gave him Iruka's number…an friend of my mom's. Then I stood there and cried some more.

"Iruka came and picked me up. It was a quiet ride to his house. He told me my mother would be back soon, and that she'd want me to stay with him until she returned. So I did. We went to his place and ate, watched some T.V. The news came on, and they started talking about a body they found. It was a woman, mid-thirties, no identification. She was found dead in some alley…I wasn't paying attention to the rest…because I knew it was Mom."

I felt tears streak down my cheeks, and my vision blurred. I hiccupped.

"She died. Someone killed her. She was murdered! And me, I didn't have any idea. I didn't get to say goodbye or anything! And I'll never see her again!" I sniffled.

"The few relatives I had left disowned me. They used to tell me I was the bringer of death, that I couldn't love anyone. Because they'd end up dead. And I believed them. I _believe_ them."

My head started hurting again. I closed my eyes and winced in pain, when I felt two arms wrap around my body.

"I'm sorry for making you relive that, Naruto," Sasuke whispered understandingly, pulling me into him. I felt my tears soak into his black t-shirt. I couldn't say anything. After all these years of ignoring the heartache, I let the sadness pour out of me.

* * *

Toldja there would be some OOCness. Oh well.

As for the hospital stuff, I actually asked my mommy (a nurse) what kinda stuff would happen in you went into the hospital with a head injury. Oh, and look up "contusion" on Wikipedia if you don't know what it is. Heh. I also hope you like Naruto's little flashback story. That's why he hates subways (as mentioned in previous chapters)!

And... I just started watching Naruto Shippudden! Hooray! I loves it! They're subs... I was surprised to find them on hulu. Weirdness. Anyways, ja ne!

Oh, and review please please! Because without you, all these typings would end up uncomprehensible gibberish.

Thanks for reading!

~ Ryuk-chan


	7. Chapter 6

* * *

Title: Figment of Reality  
**Author:** Ryuk-chan  
**Rating:** T (currently)  
**Chapter:** 6

**Disclaimer:** Naruto! I wish you were mine! But alas, it isn't so! As is life, yo. XP

**Warnings:** Future SasuNaru, some profanity, OOCness, weird prankage, etc.

* * *

Chapter 6: Attempt at Confusion

* * *

I'm not sure when I had fallen asleep, but I woke up with sun shining on my face and a bird chirping at my window.

Ha! Talk about cliché.

I saw Shizune sitting at my bedside, exactly where I thought I'd find Sasuke. Where did he disappear to?

"Sasuke will be right back," the nurse said without looking up. "He told me he had an errand to run."

An errand? What kinda errand would a phantom have?

I shook my head wordlessly and looked out the windowpane. Hopefully Shizune won't ask—

"So, how do you know each other?"

Damnit. So close.

"Uh…" Maybe I could just feed her the lie I gave everyone else. "He came down to the coffee shop a couple of times, and then he enrolled at our school. So yeah, no big deal." I offered her my widest grin, hoping to satisfy her curiosity.

It appeased her. "Well, that's nice, I guess." She was convinced, for the time being at least. I know Shizune and she doesn't let anything go at just that.

We then heard three raps on the open door.

"Sasuke!" I beamed, evidently glad he stepped in when he did. In the back of my mind, something told me to ask what the whole errand thing was about. Later.

"Well, that's my cue," Shizune said, rising to her feet. "Naruto, you're free to go. Your friend here will have to escort you out the building. You know the rules."

I did know them. Abiding by them, that was a different story. All discharged patients are to be accompanied out of the hospital, especially if they've had a trauma to the head. As for me, there have been plenty of times when I've fit this qualification and simply waltzed out the front doors on my own.

But don't tell Shizune that.

"I got it, I got it. I'll see you next time, Shizune," I winked.

"Hopefully not," she replied with a wave. "See ya, Naruto. And tell Ms. Tsunade I said hello!" And with that, she left.

I smiled to myself. Maybe with Sasuke around my visits wouldn't have to be as frequent. Just maybe.

------

"You really are a klutz, you know that, Naruto?" Sasuke smirked as we walked out the front doors. "That's not going to make my job any easier."

"And what job would that be?" I said, surprised by the comment. Sasuke was here on a mission, I'm sure, but I still didn't know exactly what it was. And if it had to do with me, I wanted details.

"Ah, nothing too serious for now," he sighed, not making eye contact. "First priority is to watch over you and keep you out of harm's way." We both climbed into the car, and said nothing more on it.

The ride home was quiet, me staring at the pedestrians lining the sidewalk and Sasuke staring straight ahead. I remembered what I had told him last night, and blushed slightly. Hopefully he wouldn't ever bring it up.

I exhaled noisily. I still couldn't believe I told him that story. I didn't talk about that with anyone. Only Iruka and I knew the details of my mother's death, and we never mention it anymore.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, glancing over at me. "You can get out the car now." I noticed he wasn't seated beside me, but was speaking through the glass of the car window. We were already at my house, and I had been so lost in thought I hadn't realized it. That's unusual… especially for me.

I laughed nervously as I slammed the expensive car door behind me. This day was getting better and better.

Is it normal to be this self-conscious? Or is it simply a side effect of a slightly disturbed childhood?

We entered the apartment, the both of us sinking into the plush couch in the living room. I removed the gauze from my head, unwrapping it to reveal my blond hair. It stuck up in its usual untamed spikes, completely unaffected.

I caught Sasuke watching me.

"What was that errand you had to run, Sasuke?" I asked while I had his attention.

"Oh, I had to make a report," he whispered, removing his eyes from my face. "On your well-being, of course. Every time you bash your head, or get a cut, I report it. That way we can keep up with the Akatsuki and your own… uh, handiwork," he smirked, motioning toward my head.

I chuckled sarcastically. "Right, right. What instigated the accident was my fault alone."

"…According to that Sai, yes." Sasuke scowled. "I don't see why you associate with him. Seems pretty full of himself."

"Says Sasuke, the king of Full-Of-Himself Land!" I bounced. "Ya know, I've only known you a short while and you've already caused trouble."

"Trouble? What trouble have I caused you?"

"It was _you _who made Sai a jealous pushy bastard that night. Not me."

"Are you kidding me? _You're_ the reason he feels the need to be jealous. No matter whom he sees you with, he'll be upset."

"Well that sure isn't my fault! I told him I'm not gay! He just doesn't believe me!"

"And that's your problem. You aren't making a very convincing argument," he shrugged, clicking the television on with the remote.

"Convincing argument!?" I shouted, confused. "What the hell do you mean by that!?"

Sasuke sighed, turning to look me in the eye. "I _mean_, you have to show him you've never been attracted to a male," he leaned in closer, "Any male. Ever."

I could feel the warmth of his breath on my face. His smoldering eyes were right above me, fixed on mine. A weird sensation bubbled up right below my stomach. I blushed profusely.

He removed himself, smugly, and returned those stupid eyes back to the TV screen. I eased up visibly.

Not convincing at all.

------

Sasuke drove me to school the next morning. I tried to tell him the bus route was working again, but he insisted. So I complied.

Neither of us spoke of what happened on the sofa.

Everyone had heard about my (embarrassing) slip and didn't pay me any mind. They were used to my painful episodes, but I always came out of them perfectly fine. Many people found this disturbing, and distanced themselves from me… i.e. the freak of nature. My friends, on the other hand, found my recoveries amazing.

"Naruto! I'm so glad you're okay!" Iruka cried, squeezing me as soon as I entered the office.

Iruka is still protective of me...despite my fast healing. Ever since that day, he's taken it upon himself to look after me. I love him like a father.

"So you heard," I say, still being choked in his hug. "Sorry to make you worry."

"It's okay," he nodded, and looked to the brunette beside me. "So is this the Sasuke I have to thank for your safe return?"

"Sure, I guess. Of course I've gotten into worse. He definitely wasn't around to help then…" I smirked. It was true. "Sasuke wasn't there when I got hit by that car, or fell off that roof, or tripped down those stairs…And I came out of it all scar-free! I can handle myself."

Sasuke ignored me. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

They shook hands and Iruka sent me on my way.

"Take it easy today, Naruto," Iruka called to me.

"That's every day!" I called back pleasantly.

Kiba greeted me the same way he always did, except a little happier this time. Turns out, he asked Hinata on a date, and she said yes.

"Awesome!" I cheered, patting him vigorously. "Now you can stop making googly eyes behind her back."

He punched my shoulder. "I never did that!" Sasuke came to sit beside me again today, mildly amused by our antics. I assumed the seat he filled was officially his.

"Sasuke," I said, trying to engage him. He barely looked up from the paper he was filling out. "I hope you realize you haven't been…_initiated_…yet." I snickered slyly, winking at Kiba.

"Oh, right," the canine lover agreed, catching my drift. "First you have to prove your worth."

"My worth," Sasuke repeated, clearly uninterested. Kiba and I shook our heads vigorously.

"If you want to hang with us, you gotta show us you got what it takes!" I shouted triumphantly, thrusting my fist into the air. Sasuke made a face.

"And what is _it_, exactly?" he asked, "Uncontrollable spasms of idiocy?"

Kiba laughed heartily, slapping the brunette's back. "No, silly! You need cleverness! Wit! And above all else, an amazing talent for causing mayhem!"

Ah, it was true. Another huge reason half our classmates hated us was because we were the number one pranksters at the school. If you ever walked into the building and found syrup splattered down every hall, ketchup dripping from the ceiling, and a chicken coop hanging from the rafters, Kiba and I are _probably _responsible. Ninety-five percent of the time.

Sasuke continued to pretend to listen, apparently not caring about our tales and legendary prankhood. He didn't actually pay attention until I started to lay down the guidelines.

"Alright, so we're going to start you out small," I began, "because I doubt you even know what a prank is." I tapped my finger against my lip, in thought as to what a good novice practical joke could be.

"And don't forget – it's prank or be pranked out there…" Kiba warned in a poorly executed Australian accent. "So look alive, and never let your prey get away, mate." I nodded, agreeing with this statement, as I grabbed a sheet of paper and a permanent marker from my bag.

"Alright, Sasuke," I said while scribbling, "Your first assignment is to stick this on the back of a faculty member, preferably an asshole-ish one. You get double points if it's Principal or Vice Principal…"

"And you lose ten points if you get caught," Kiba added. I handed the Uchiha the paper, and he stared at it, puzzled.

"What's the problem?" I asked, waving the sheet in his face.

"What the hell is this supposed to say?" Sasuke asked, frowning at my handwriting. "It looks like explosive chicken scratch."

"Hey!" I snapped, clearly insulted. "It says 'Kick Me' you bastard! It's not my fault you can't read!"

"It's not my fault your handwriting is atrocious. And 'Kick Me'? You couldn't be more creative?"

"Just shut up and stick the sign on someone!"

Sasuke huffed and rose to his feet. As he walked toward Kakashi-sensei, Kiba and I burst into laughter.

"Dude, you are awesome!" Kiba whispered to me excitedly. I smiled proudly at my work. Some phantom Sasuke is. He didn't even notice I stuck a sign on _him_ when he wasn't paying attention. Now his backside read: 'I Suck for a Buck!' in my "crude" handwriting.

Hmph. Serves him right.

Sasuke returned to his seat, smirking, even though he completely failed at the prank.

"What's up with that?" I asked him as he sat down. "You didn't even stick it on him?"

"Oh, I think I'll pass in the end," he said confidently. The bell rang, class began, and we said nothing more on the subject.

First period ended with a sigh. All the students rose up from their seats, unenthusiastic about the classes to follow. I began to head toward the door, when I heard indignant laughter erupt from behind me.

I paused. What the hell was so funny? I turned to look at Kiba, loudest source of the amusement, until Sasuke walked by me with that same smirk from earlier.

"Kiba says I pass," he stated matter-of-factly as he walked out, not even looking behind for my confused reaction.

"Why would he say that?" I asked.

"Because your back says way more, dude!" He removed the paper attached to my shirt. I snatched it away, reading the neat writing in disbelief.

"And I Suck for Free."

* * *

Hrm... I think I have it so all the chapters are around 2,000 words or so.

How'd you like this chapter? Yeah, yeah. Denial is a funny thing. And errands are confusing...?

I actually really love the whole scene on the sofa. I'm surprised I wrote it. I think it's adorable. And a side note: all those accidents he listed happened to people I know.

AND! That "I Suck for a Buck...And I Suck for Free" thing came from a conversation me and my friends were having. Hahaha we're great and pervy. XD I wanted to make Kiba the "partner-in-crime" because pranks are only fun if you have someone to laugh about them with. But then after re-reading it, I realized I took away the whole "cry-for-attention" aspect that Naruto usually has for it. Ah, well. Sacrifices.

That whole syrup on floors, ketchup and chicken coop thing was a senior prank that happened at my high school last year (my junior year). They delayed school for two hours so the custodians could clean up. Also, the pranksters busted all the fire extinguishers (which is a felony, btw) and a math teacher ended up passing out from the dust.

But anyway, please review! Was it good? Awful? I can't tell without you! Honestly, I can't. I'm not kidding. I'm too indecisive. ^.^ Thanks to the reviewers so far! And redfoxrose, you are really good at asking questions.

All the thanks in the world!

~ Ryuk-chan


	8. Chapter 7

* * *

Title: Figment of Reality  
**Author:** Ryuk-chan  
**Rating:** T (currently)  
**Chapter:** 7

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto-san says I can have Naruto for one second... okay, time's up.

**Warnings:** Future SasuNaru, some profanity, OOCness, weird prankage, slight awkwardness, etc.

* * *

Chapter 7: The Power of Applesauce

* * *

That bastard got me. At my own fucking game.

I didn't plan on ignoring this. Oh no. Payback was mandatory.

….But how to do it?

My eyebrows furrowed. This was going to take some serious strategizing.

"What's with the constipated look?" Kiba asked me as he sat down at the table.

"I gotta figure out a way to get Sasuke back!" I said, determined, pounding my fist on the table. "I can't let a noob beat me at my own game!"

"Ah, so the war rages on!" he smiled, "I knew you had it in ya!"

I nodded. Kiba was my right-hand man and my partner-in-crime. If anyone could help me get that phantom back, it was him.

"Okay, so what's the game plan?" I leaned in eagerly. Kiba laughed around his milk carton.

"I have no idea, dude. This one is all on you."

I pouted.

"Fine, whatever." The boy thought for a moment then shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno, dump some food on his head or something."

I smirked, glancing down at my cup of applesauce, plot forming in my head. "Great idea, Kiba," I snickered, eyeing Sasuke from across the cafeteria. "I think I'll welcome him properly."

The Uchiha came over to the table, glancing at me warily. I quietly wondered if he already knew what I was planning. He sat beside me, stirring his applesauce with a plastic fork.

Kiba looked at me expectantly. If I was going to do it…now would be the perfect time.

I inhaled, and fingered the cup sitting on my tray. Did I really want to do this? It would be best not to piss off the person you're entrusting your life with….

Oh, to hell with it.

I swiftly picked up the applesauce cup and flung it over Sasuke's head, moving faster than I thought possible. The next thing I registered was the fruit snack dripping down Sasuke's black hair, and a smirk upon his face.

At first, I wanted to laugh. But then I felt something cold and slimy slip down my scalp.

Applesauce?

"You bastard!" I called out. "How did you—" The rest of the students in the cafeteria looked over at my outburst, pointing and cackling about the food on our heads.

"Hey, you did it to me first!" Sasuke argued, attempting to wipe some of the gunk out his pristine hair.

"You deserved it, though!"

"Boys!" another voice shouted at us, clearly angry. It was Kurenai, the vice principal, glaring at us. "Go clean yourselves up and report to my office. Now." Her tone was teeming with finality.

We nodded, embarrassed, and silently trekked out of the dining hall with our applesauce-topped heads and our classmates' eyes following us.

-------

"Thanks a lot, bastard," I mumbled when we entered the bathroom. I sifted through my yellow hair, feeling the glop entangled within. He looked at me in the mirror, with a smile upon his face.

"What the hell is so funny?" I asked, absentmindedly noting that this was the first genuine smile I've seen on his face. I liked it.

"You look really stupid," he replied amusedly.

"Well so do you!" I snorted. "And at least you deserved your applesauce. Mine was completely uncalled-for!"

He nodded sarcastically. "Right, the fact that it was your idea in the first place puts you completely above blame."

"Damn straight!" I answered, wetting a few paper towels.

He did the same wordlessly. I sighed.

"How did you know I was going to do it?" I asked, pausing in my cleaning.

"I don't know," he confessed. "It's weird… I always get this… strange feeling before you do something you shouldn't. I can't explain it."

I wondered, "You mean like that whole bus crash thing?"

He shook his head. "Exactly."

"Interesting," I whispered, trashing the last of my brown paper towels. Sasuke had already finished straightening himself up. His hair was back to that perfect hairstyle… or whatever he wants to call it. "You ready for Kurenai's lecturing?" I asked.

"Yes, but first," he began, grabbing my arm before I pushed through the door, "You still have some applesauce…right here." He took his other hand and brushed it across my forehead, removing the food and leaving a tingling sensation behind. I felt my face heat up. I instinctively closed my eyes.

"Got it," he declared in a monotone, and sauntered out the bathroom door ahead of me.

--------

I bet he did that on purpose. He knew he made my stomach churn in all these weird ways… and he was doing it to get on my nerves.

That had to be it.

We cautiously approached Kurenai's office, prepared for the stern berating. She was usually a kind woman, but when you act up, she's strict. She invited us to have a seat as soon as we entered, her hands folding together atop her desk. I grinned.

"Okay, let me start by saying how great you look today, Ms. Yuhi. You get more and more lovely with each passing day," I complimented. She brushed the sycophancy off.

"I appreciate the flattery," she said with a smile, "but you can drop the act, Naruto. I want an explanation from the both of you."

"You can ask him, he started it," I stated childishly. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Che, whatever. You were the one that started it. You got me first."

"Nuh-uh, you were first."

"Well from where I was standing," Kurenai said, successfully interrupting our petty argument, "you both did it at the same time. Now I don't know what warranted such an exploit but this had better be the last time."

I opened my mouth to retort, but she cut me off.

"Now Sasuke, I understand that you're a new student, but that just isn't the way we operate here. And Naruto," she chided, turning to me with a fierce glare, "you ought to know better. This is not the first time something like this has occurred with you." I smirked inwardly. No one could forget the massive food fight Kiba and I started our sophomore year. I honestly think they're still cleaning up from it.

I gave her a nod. "So you called us down here to tell us to be good?" I asked. This whole 'meet me in my office thing' was beginning to seem like a waste of time. She shook her head and glanced between both of our faces.

"I just wanted to take care of this before it becomes a serious issue. I've been forewarned to watch after your behaviors and it seems the two of you haven't gotten off to a very good start."

"Forewarned? By who?" Sasuke and I asked simultaneously.

"Hatake-san," Kurenai replied, startled by the unison. "And it seems he was right to worry about you two getting along."

We both grumbled to ourselves. Of course it was Kakashi-sensei.

"I assure you, Ms. Yuhi," Sasuke promised, "it won't happen again. I apologize for the trouble we caused." He stood up from his seat and gestured for me to follow him. "As much as we'd like to stay and chat, we have a class to attend."

We excused ourselves from the office and slid into the hallway. I elbowed Sasuke playfully. "You certainly have a way with words, Mister Silent."

He smirked. "It's a skill."

"I believe it," I replied. The bored faces of our classmates met us as we entered the room.

"Welcome back," Shikamaru greeted us tiredly, seated in the desk neighboring our own. I waved in salutation, and Sasuke gave a nod. This was math, so I don't blame the lazy guy for being sleepy.

Another person that acknowledged our arrival was Neji, seated in the corner, eyeing us from afar. Honestly… it was weird. Usually the guy keeps to himself; I personally didn't know him, and we never recognized each other's presence. Yet today, when I looked over at him, he waved.

Just when I thought today couldn't get any stranger.

Math class went on, blah blah blah. Nothing really interesting happened. I did, however, notice that both Sasuke and Neji were geniuses when it came to Trigonometry. The speed at which they finished problems was kind of frightening and awesome at the same time.

Last period rolled around, student impatience rose with every passing second. Sasuke and I were berated with questions about the lunch incident, and many of them I had no answer for. Kiba was enjoying the popularity by association, while Sasuke was avoiding it. But even though he shrank away, our female classmates wouldn't leave his side for a second.

"Who does he think he is, doing that to poor Sasuke?" one blonde girl whispered to her friend, voice laced with malice. It was obvious she was talking about me…every chick at the school wanted my head on a stick. _Especially_ since I 'insulted their precious Sasuke.' I groaned at my rotten luck.

"She makes a point though, Naruto," Ino nudged me. "Why on earth would you want to mess up _that_!?" she squealed, ogling Sasuke's form. I groaned even louder.

I slapped my head on my tan forehead. "You are not helping, Ino. Why do I even bother talking to you?"

"Because you still feel weird talking to Sakura," she teased. "And you know she blabs waaay more than I do."

I shrugged. Can't argue with the facts. Ino is a horrible gossip, but Sakura is far worse.

"I would love to be saved by him," Ino sighed dreamily. "You are so lucky, Naruto."

I swear I saw hearts forming in her eyes. The poor girl was long gone off the deep end.

"Lucky, burdened, cursed, what's the difference?" I shrugged. "All he does is stalk me, making snide remarks and confusing the hell out of me." Something told me she wasn't even listening anymore. "But, despite all that, I bet _you'd_ love having him follow you around."

She smiled goofily, maybe at the statement…. But then again, maybe not.

"He _is_ pretty hot, I'll give you that. All mysterious and otherworldly," I continued, "And those eyes…you could lose yourself in them. Plus that insanely soft skin…and those lips..."

I paused, surprised that the comment came out of my mouth. I fought against the blush attempting to form on my cheeks, and glanced at blond fangirl to see if she heard me.

That weird smile thing was still on her face, and I sighed in relief. Good thing she's practically deaf like this. Or else I'd never hear the end of it.

I allowed myself a glance at Sasuke, in case he heard me with those phantom senses of his. His dark eyes were directed down at a book, black bangs cascading around his pallid face, completely unfazed. I smiled softly.

Okay, so maybe I am a _little_ lucky.

* * *

Hi. Applesauce is yummy.

I had a hard time writing this chapter. It still seems weird... but that was the best I could do. Sorry. At least a little interaction happened....!

Ugh, I'm tired. I got late Calc homework and an art assignment to finish. But I really wanted to get this chapter together for you guys.

Thanks for all the reviews I got the last chapter... they're greatly appreciated! I wish I could say more, but I'm so exhausted. But I want you to know that I'm eternally greatful!

Please review! Let me know if this chapter is as sucky as I think it is.

And I _promise_ you'll like the next one!

Oh and also! Check out the poll on the top of my profile! It'll let me know what to do with the rating... whether to leave it T or step it up a notch.

~ Ryuk-chan


	9. Chapter 8

**Title: **Figment of Reality  
**Author:** Ryuk-chan  
**Rating:** T (currently)  
**Chapter:** 8

**Disclaimer:** Naruto isn't mine. There! I said it! Happy now?

**Warnings:** Future SasuNaru, some profanity, OOCness, slight Sakura-bashing, unexpected wetness, confusing favors, etc.

* * *

Chapter 8: Favorful

* * *

The bell rang loudly, alerting every student that the school day had finally ended. We all rushed up and grabbed our bags, while a few lingering fangirls still flocked around Sasuke's desk.

Speaking of fangirls…

"Naruto!" Hooray for Sakura and her impeccable timing. Just when I thought I could get out of the building a little early. I had to work this afternoon and Tsunade's been nagging me about my tardiness lately. I gave her a bright smile despite my annoyance.

"Hiya Sakura! You working today?"

"Nah, not today. I just wanted to know if you put in that good word for me with you know who…?" she waggled her eyebrows, hopeful. I was supposed to talk to Sasuke for her! I had honestly forgotten all about it.

"Ah, well, not exactly…" I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. I saw her glance behind me and blush. It must've been Sasuke approaching. She squeaked anxiously.

"Naruto," he said to me, "are you ready to leave?"

"Um, sure, but first," I slid behind Sakura and nudged her forward. "This is my friend, Sakura, and she's been dying to meet you."

The girl waved dumbly. Sasuke nodded slightly, barely acknowledging her presence. I assumed he already knew of her, seeing that he tailed me a while before I met him. I wanted him to say something to the poor thing. I gave him a pleading look.

"Nice to meet you, Sakura," he added as he walked past her. Sakura waved at his leaving form a second time.

I gave the pinkette a quick apology and goodbye as I followed him. I should've expected Bastard-Man to be hostile.

"You know, making new friends isn't a bad thing. Some people actually _like_ being nice," I frowned when I caught up with him.

"I'm not _some people_, now am I?" I knew that had to be rhetorical. So I didn't bother answering.

Instead, I changed the subject. "I have to work today."

"So I hear," he replied, "I planned on dropping you off."

Dropping me off? "You won't be sticking around?" He shook his head no.

"I have an errand to run." Of course. I didn't like his errands…they made me nervous. I told him so.

He smirked at the concern. "If you keep this up, I'll start to think you actually _want_ me around," he chuckled. I didn't know what to say after that one. Did I actually enjoy his company?

Probably.

We walked to his car in silence, avoiding the rest of the student body. That way, we wouldn't have to answer any irritating questions about Sasuke's relationship status or the applesauce incident. We did, however, bump into Iruka on the way out the school building. He took the opportunity to nag me about the lunch episode. A great deal of time was spent convincing him I learned my lesson.

I got to the coffee shop late.

"Naruto, do you know what time it is?" Tsunade nagging, as expected.

"Yeah, yeah… I got it, old hag." I motioned toward the clock on the wall. "Only ten minutes late. I apologize for being a young person and going to school like I should."

She huffed. "And I apologize for having a business to run. Now get to work, brat."

I snickered and threw my blue apron on, noticing the contrast between it and my orange shirt. Sakura would have a heart attack.

The customers were my usual, so the night seemed pretty routine. I felt a tad anxious, though. Maybe I was waiting for Sasuke. I grumbled at the realization.

The bells above the door jingled, and dark hair came into view, along with wide colorless eyes.

"Hello, Naruto."

"Wow, Neji, hey there." He was one of the last people I thought would come into the shop. And greeting _me_ of all people. I thought back the moment he waved to me in class. "Don't see you 'round here often."

"Yes, well, it's best to try new things now and again." He ambled up to the counter and looked over the menu. "What would you recommend?"

"Me? I suppose the Caramel Apple Cider Latte is good," I answered, hoping he'd order it To-Go.

He thought about it, and then stared at me. "What does the Uchiha get when he comes here?"

"Huh?" I assumed he must've heard the lie I made up before. Sasuke's never actually been _in_ the store to order anything. However, I did recall the time he ordered coffee at the ice cream shop. "Black coffee," I responded, proud of my quick thinking. "You want that?"

"No, I was just being curious." He fiddled with the napkin holder on the countertop. "How much do you know about him?"

I didn't like that question either. Coffee preference was one thing, but this was something else. "What's up with the interrogation?"

"You should be careful trusting strangers, Uzumaki." I wanted to ask him what that meant when the bell at the door jingled. It was Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" I called out, very thankful. All of Neji's "curiosity" was making me extremely nervous. I hated the feeling. Neji grimaced at the boy's arrival.

"Hyuuga, what're you doing here?" Sasuke clearly sounded displeased. I wondered why the two were so hostile. Please tell me this isn't like the whole Sai versus Sasuke thing.

"Leaving." And with that, Neji turned on his heels and waltzed out the door.

"I don't even want to know what that was about," I said after a moment. Sasuke pretended nothing happened.

The rest of the night was standard. Usually I complain when nothing happened, but tonight I was relieved. Sasuke sat around, reading books from the shelves. He went through them quickly, even the long ones. We made conversation here and there, but we couldn't talk long because I had customers.

Many of the patrons took notice of Sasuke… especially chicks from our school. Occasionally, a brave girl would try to sit with Sasuke at his table, but he would get up and move to another one. It was fun to watch.

They made me think of Sakura, all desperate and clingy. Speaking of which… Sakura would be mad when she finds out he was in the shop.

"You know Sakura would kill me if she knew you were here." I chirped, sliding into the seat by the Uchiha. He barely looked up from the thick book he was reading.

"Why is that?" he mumbled.

"Because she would die to be in the same room as you," I smiled. "And breathing the same air as you. She'd have an orgasm on the spot."

Sasuke snorted. "Funny."

"But true. Years and years of dodging women? How do you do it?"

"Tch," he snorted. "It's harder than it looks."

"Harder than it looks?" I repeated disbelievingly. "How can it be hard? Just pick a chick you can tolerate and the rest should leave you alone. It's that simple," I stated, as if I had all the answers. He raised his eyebrow at me.

"Actually it's not," he flipped a page in the tome and continued, "Not only do I doubt there's a girl out there I can tolerate, but I also can't believe that a girlfriend will discourage the others. They'd probably terrorize her and chase after me even more."

I shrugged. He had a point. Especially if the girls are like Sakura. When she's angry, she has to be the scariest person on the planet. Sasuke's girlfriend would be murdered in cold blood.

"I guess you're right." I sighed. "That must suck."

"Not really. I already told you ---"

"Yeah yeah. That whole brother thing. I swear," I huffed, crossing my arms. "That whole policy is getting on my nerves."

He mumbled something I didn't catch and went back to his book. I rose to finish cleaning up the shop. Ten o'clock had rolled around, which meant time to close up.

Tsunade came from her office in back to check on me.

"Hey brat," she called out in her boisterous voice. "Make sure you close up right this time, since it isn't my job."

"What do you mean, lady? This is your shop, isn't it?" I retorted just as loudly. I heard her footsteps come to the end of the hall and stop.

"Who's this?" she snapped, looking at Sasuke, "Can't he read the 'closed' sign out front?"

The brunette glanced at her impassively and returned his eyes to the large book he was finishing. Tsunade stomped her foot.

"Don't worry, Haggy, he's with me. He drove me here." I continued to wipe the counters as she gave me an incredulous look.

"He's with you? Brat, did you finally admit to swinging that wa---"

"What!? There's nothing to admit, you senile old woman!" I knew my face was completely red now. I could see Sasuke smirking from his seat.

"Oh, well, whatever. I'm leaving now. Lock up right." She walked out the front and threw a wave behind her.

I squatted behind the counter, hiding from Sasuke's view. My cheeks were still pink and I knew facing him would make it worse. Of all people to overhear that, it had to be him.

…And how many people think I'm gay? Honestly?

I felt a presence close by and froze.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" I could hear the amusement in his voice. I covered my face with my hands.

"No, asshole." I said, muffled. He laughed and slid down beside me.

His warm shoulders were against mine, and I felt them move up and down with each breath.

"I have one more favor, right?" he whispered.

I thought about it. I wasn't sure if he had one left or not, but I did owe the guy a great deal. My life, for instance. I shrugged, "Sure, I guess. What is it?"

He slipped his hand into my own.

My heart sped up as I nervously awaited his request.

"A kiss."

A… "Kiss?" My eyes widened as Sasuke positioned himself in front of me.

He gave a quick nod. "One simple kiss."

I flushed. This was not how I envisioned my first real kiss. On the floor, at my job, with a boy. With no romance or anything. I should be feeling awkward. But the butterflies in my stomach proved otherwise.

Maybe one wouldn't hurt.

Sasuke's face lingered just above mine, cheeks slightly reddened. Slowly his lips touched mine, but the simple motion sent electric pulses through my body. I leaned in more, wrapping my hands around his neck. I felt him smile as we put more pressure into the kiss. His tongue swiped my bottom lip and I whimpered.

We pulled apart, and I sighed, eager for more. He quickly covered my mouth with his own again, but this time plunging his tongue in as well.

I moaned as he ran the appendage over every crevice in my mouth. I shuddered, pulling him as close as possible. Sasuke's flavor filled my mouth, tasting like coffee and mint. I moved my tongue with his, encouraged by the deep groan I felt from his throat. Our lips melded together and our bodies shifted against each other, desperate for more contact.

"Sasuke," I gasped as we separated. I rested my body on the wall behind me and looked up into the Uchiha's face. His pale face was pink and his lips were swollen and panting. I smiled, satisfied. I imagined I appeared the same.

Those parted lips over me gave a smile, and I felt the urge to claim them again.

"Thanks," he breathed, carefully moving away from me.

We didn't make eye contact as we got off the floor. It was around ten thirty now, the latest I've ever left the coffee shop. I grabbed the keys off the counter anxiously.

"Guess it's time to close up," I said quietly. Sasuke followed me toward the door, holding it open as I switched all the lights off and locked it. We left, neither of us speaking.

The car ride was quiet.

I felt like Sasuke regretted asking for the kiss. Not that it wasn't enjoyable – I knew he liked it just as much as I did. I just didn't want any harsh feelings…it was _his_ idea anyway!

Why are we pretending it never happened?

-------

"You ever noticed that 'taste' and 'state' are spelled with the same letters?" I said, poorly attempting to break the icy silence.

Sasuke didn't say anything.

"And that real life moles don't have eyes at all," I tried again.

Still nothing.

"And rabbits will eat their young if they feel they're in danger," I went on, "which is really ironic because---"

"Naruto," he cut me off. "What is your problem?"

His curt tone startled me a bit. "I don't do well in silence," I whispered timidly.

"Right. How could I forget."

Luckily we were close to home. I idly wondered where Sasuke would sleep. Or if he'd even sleep over at all.

"Are you coming?" he asked, shaking me out of my thoughts.

I nodded, and climbed out the car, allowing him to lock the vehicle behind me. Sasuke started up the stairs and I followed, feeling beyond awkward.

This is why kisses _always _end badly. No matter how good they start.

I ate a bowl of ramen for dinner, while Sasuke downed a coffee and left to watch the news.

I might as well be alone in the room.

I sighed and mumbled a good night, not caring whether he acknowledged it or not.

After trudging to my bed, I fell face down and practically passed out.

-----

I'm pretty sure a few hours passed before I heard a knock on my door.

I squinted at the digital clock at my bedside. The first number looked like a three…but I wasn't sure of the last two. Darkness was still beyond my window.

The door creaked open and a shadowed figure made its way over to my bed. Every motion was silent and accurate. I rolled over to get a better look.

Then, I felt a hand brush against my face. It was gentle, and I instantly felt comforted. I opened my mouth to speak when a pair of lips collided into mine.

They tasted like Sasuke.

The form repositioned itself; straddling my waist and bringing our half hard groins into contact. I gasped into his mouth.

He pulled away, and even though I couldn't see it, I knew there was a smirk on his face. He grinded down once, slow and satisfying. I moaned.

"Sasuke," I panted. "What are you doing?" I could barely speak. I was sure all the blood in my brain had gone straight to my pants.

"I want you," he said roughly, grinding down again.

"Ah," I groaned. "I want you too, Sasuke…"

Our lips connected again, and it didn't take long for my release. I cried out his name as he sprinkled kisses down my neck.

I came down from my high, barely listening to his voice.

"Can you do me another favor?" he said softly into my ear.

I nodded dizzily.

"Wake up."

Shit.

I opened my eyes little by little, greeted by sunlight and a sticky wet feeling in my sheets.

* * *

Yeah, what was up with Neji? He should've ordered something. A Frozen Green Tea with a squirt of vanilla. *mouth waters* And all those random facts Naruto came up with are surprising things I learned recently.

Also, I changed my time skip lines to the centered dashs, in case I forgot to point that out. Tatsu pointed out that I make a lot of new paragraphs all the time. I do that because to me, it gives things more emphasis. In case anyone was wondering about that, too, there's my reasoning.

Let me stop this pointless author note.

Did you enjoy this chapter? Honestly, I did. Probably a lot more than I should have. XD But I want to know if /you/ liked it. Should I do more of this kind of thing, or less? See anything that needs improving?

Please please review! This entire exploit was worthless without your feedback!

~ Ryuk-chan


	10. Chapter 9

* * *

Title: Figment of Reality  
**Author:** Ryuk-chan  
**Rating:** T (currently)  
**Chapter:** 9

**Disclaimer:** if I owned Naruto... well let's just say the show would cost $1.99 a minute to watch.

**Warnings:** Future SasuNaru, some profanity, OOCness, slight Sakura-bashing, awkwardness, etc.

* * *

Chapter 9: Where There's Smoke

* * *

I tried to forget the dream last night. I was sure to keep my thoughts far from the subject.

"Yo, Naruto." Kiba sidled up to me, presumably happy about his date with Hinata last night.

I really didn't feel like hearing about that kind of thing, but I listened anyway. Part of the best friend job description.

"…and then we shared a jumbo popcorn. She kind of got scared at the movie, which meant bonus points for me, man."

I laughed with him. My amusement was a little fake, but too subtle for even Kiba to pick up. My thoughts were still flitting back to the topic I didn't want to touch.

But I couldn't help thinking about it… and _him_.

Sasuke was still in the classroom, but no longer sitting beside us. He was across the room, ignoring the girls gathering by his side, and simply staring out the window.

Would it be weird to say I missed him?

"Naruto," Kiba said, snapping me back to reality. "Why isn't Sasuke sitting with us?"

I shrugged. "Dunno. I bet it's a personal problem, though."

"I agree," Sai said, eavesdropping. He took Sasuke's ex-chair beside me, uninvited. I frowned, but he didn't catch on to my disapproval.

Kiba ignored the whole situation and went back to gushing over Hinata. I left the listening to Sai this time.

I glanced over at Sasuke and caught him looking over at me. His lips moved as he said something.

"He let that bastard sit in my seat."

It was barely audible, but I heard it. My eyes widened.

Sasuke's eyebrow went up at my random reaction. "Did…" he started.

I nodded. I heard him! He was across the room, whispering, and I could still hear him. Hell, stranger things have happened. Maybe I just have acute hearing now. Not that I should seeing that I listen to music insanely loud…

Sasuke stopped whispering and returned his gaze to the window. Then class started and ended my fun.

------

"Kakashi sure was looking at you weird all class period," Kiba noted. "Judging by that one eye of his."

I agreed. "I noticed it, too. Got no idea why, though." We entered the next class and sat at our favorite desks. Sasuke must've been skipping this period, because he was nowhere to be found. It was a bit discerning. The bastard's always disappearing on me. For errands...reporting…whatever it is.

Vaguely, I thought I heard footsteps on the roof.

------

There was no sign of Sasuke all day. I was especially worried when I spotted his car in the parking lot when school ended.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei," I asked, knocking on his classroom door. He motioned me inside lazily as he graded a tall stack of papers . "I was just wondering if you've seen Sasuke," I sighed, "last time I saw him was first period."

Kakashi looked up at me in sudden alarm. "He hasn't been with you?"

I shook my head no, slightly confused. "It isn't the first time he took off on his own, but this time it seems longer."

"Did something happen?"

"Uh…" What I should've said: Yes, we made out and then he started avoiding me. What I actually said: "We sorta had a disagreement…" Not a total lie. We disagreed about discussing the making out.

"I see," he nodded. "The both of you are stubborn, so that is understandable."

I let the remark slide.

"But," he continued, "_Now_ is certainly not the time for disputes. Sasuke should be explaining what happened earlier today."

This caught my attention. "What happened earlier?"

He nodded. "Today, in class. I noticed."

"Noticed what?" Why couldn't this man come right out and say things?

Then Sasuke opened the window and climbed through.

"Right on cue," Kakashi smiled. He got from his desk and walked toward the door. "Just getting some coffee. Hold down the fort." He gave a quick wave and headed down the hall, shutting the door behind him.

Weird teacher.

The two of us waited in the awkward atmosphere, not sure what to say. I knew Kakashi-sensei didn't plan on coming back until we started talking again. Getting coffee couldn't take that long.

I suck at coming up with icebreakers.

"He's right."

Whoa. Sasuke? Starting a conversation? Could anyone say apocalypse?

"Right about what?" I asked.

He sighed. "Something… happened in class." Yeah, something I was missing. "Remember when Sai was sitting in my…" he corrected himself, "_the_… seat beside you?"

I nodded. "When you mumbled and I heard it?"

"Right. A normal person shouldn't have been able to hear that. But _you_ did."

"So? Didn't we establish I'm not normal before?"

"Exactly. And this newfound capability is probably because of the fox's senses. Its power must be getting stronger."

"Say what?" I squawked, caught off guard.

"Getting stronger," he repeated, a little slower this time. "Its awareness must be linking with yours. In other words – it's waking up."

Waking up? I frowned. "What the hell does that mean?"

"It _means_," Sasuke was getting annoyed now. "It means you're at a much greater risk of being detected by the Akatsuki. And there may be even more bizarre side effects."

"Side effects? What is this, a pill?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm being serious. Haven't you noticed that you can tolerate much more pain than other people can? Getting hit by a vehicle… falling off a roof… people shouldn't come out of that unharmed. But you," he stopped. "You are the exception to every rule."

"Ya got a point, I guess." I looked down at my shoes, avoiding his gaze. "But, will I be okay?"

"Most likely. I'm not exactly sure. There's a lot none of us know. Not even Kakashi."

I sighed. "This sucks. It's like I have a sickness nobody can cure. I wish this problem would just go away… but it's not going to. I'll probably have it forever. Ugh, I just hate feeling so —"

"Trapped." Sasuke finished, eyes averted. I nodded in agreement.

"Well, I see we've made up," Kakashi said, leisurely reentering the room. "Good."

"Why are you so worried about us getting along, Kakashi-sensei?" I smiled, leaning across the desk. Kakashi looked at me with his single eye and then sipped his coffee.

"I have my reasons." The empty answer did little to appease me. "Now will you two get out of my classroom?" he muttered playfully. "It's late and I have work to finish."

Sasuke and I said our goodbyes and walked into the hallway. After school activities were dwindling down, so only a few straggling students were still left in the building.

Sai was one of them.

"Hey Naruto. What are you doing still here?" he smiled at me, sauntering over to us. Once again, he didn't pay any attention to Sasuke.

"Had to talk to Kakashi-sensei, that's all. And Sasuke," I said, motioning up to the taller brunette, "is driving me home."

Sai frowned. "Taking you home? Why? Whenever I offer to take you home you turn me down."

I rolled my eyes. "Not with this again. Don't you remember what you said at the hospital? About upsetting me and stuff? Why are we doing this?"

He didn't answer, and simply glared at Sasuke. The Uchiha smirked back.

"Then how about I tag along?" Sai said, looking back at me. "I don't have anything better to do."

I hesitated, but doubted he'd take no for an answer. I reluctantly agreed.

"Okay then. But we're riding with Sasuke. My crap's still in his car."

Sai nodded, averse but compliant. We went out to the parking lot, making small talk about the school day. Of course, that lunch incident popped up in conversation. Again.

"Not that I disapproved, but why'd you do it?" Sai asked me as we exited the building.

"To prove a point! _I_ am the king of pranks at this school, and _nobody_ can dethrone me!" I laughed boisterously. Both the boys rolled their eyes in unison.

We piled into Sasuke's smooth black car, the mood falling a little solemn. I had a really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, and I wasn't exactly sure why.

The vehicle shot out of the lot in record speed, lurching Sai and me to the backs of our seats. Something told me Sasuke had the same weird feeling I did. I noticed Sai had stopped talking all together, so I used the silence to assess my nerves in the meantime.

We were almost home when I saw it.

"Oh my god…" I could hear Sai cry out. But even that was barely audible over whooshing sound in my ears. I was nauseous, faint, heartbroken, and angry all at the same time.

"Naruto, get out the car." Sasuke was at my door, reaching his hand to me. For a moment I didn't take it; I couldn't filter any of my thoughts. All I could do was stare blankly at the smoke and water.

My apartment was on fire.

The next few minutes were a blur. Firefighters running around, newscasters flitting about with their cameras and questions, and the creepy hollow feeling that wouldn't go away. Everything was so choppy and disorienting, I felt disconnected.

Someone was tugging at my hand. "Naruto, are you alright?" Sai asked. I blinked incoherently, still in a daze. I noticed Sasuke discussing something with a firefighter, clearly irritated. I slumped down onto the sidewalk, unintentionally overhearing pieces of their conversation.

"We can't find any reason behind it," the man said gruffly. "No hints of arson, nothing pointing to an accidental fire either—"

"What other kinds of fire are there?" Sasuke huffed.

"We're just saying," the person continued, "the blaze was intense, and there has to be a reason behind it. We had the best guys out here, doing all we could. The thing's been roaring since two this afternoon. We just got it out."

"Could you save anything?"

"Not much. Too much damage. Which is strangest part – it seems only his apartment was affected."

Sasuke didn't reply.

The fireman's walkie talkie gurgled and beeped, and someone said something through the static.

"Oh, that's the signal. All clear. Feel free to go in and salvage what's left."

"Hn."

"Hope ya had insurance," the guy muttered. I laughed to myself bitterly. I could barely afford to keep the lights on, let alone insurance. What's gone is gone.

That meant all my photos, all my mementos gathered over the years, everything was destroyed. There was nothing left.

I cried. I let the tears finally run down my face. I let myself sob loudly, not caring who heard me. I even let Sai put his arms around my shoulders to comfort me.

I had nowhere left to go. I was a homeless orphan. No matter where I went, the same thing would happen.

"It's all gone, isn't it?" I sniffled.

"Just let it all out," Sai told me, trying to be helpful. He patted my back as I sniveled like a child. Sasuke simply sat beside me, deep in thought.

My tears subsided, and I wiped my nose with my sleeve messily. I knew my blue eyes were red and puffy by now, evidence of my tirade. I wanted to be alone.

"You can always stay with me for a while, Naruto," Sai offered, "We've got a spacious guest room if you ever need it."

I nodded graciously, staring at my shoes. Please let me melt into the pavement right now.

"I'll be okay," I managed to say. "Maybe I could stay with Iruka for a little while. At least until I find a place…"

"We'll talk about it later," Sasuke mumbled sternly. Sai didn't pick up on it.

"I guess I'll go upstairs, save all I can." I tried to sound strong about it, but I failed. The boys silently followed me into the building, past the evacuated tenants, upstairs to my charred room.

It was rank. The smell of burnt wallpaper hung in the air, flaring my nostrils. I ran my fingers along the scorched remains, stomping over the piles of ashes.

From the look of it, there was little left to recover. My eyes searched over the rubble, skimming for anything worth saving.

Something in the debris caught my eye.

A picture, singed on the edges, of my mother and father with an infant me. I chuckled softly at the sight of it, and instantly felt calmed. My mother's gentle features, my dad's happy grin, and me, squirming in Mom's arms.

Tears filled my eyes again as I reached down to pick it up.

"There isn't much left," Sai mumbled under his breath, walking over to me, noticing I was clutching something to my chest.

"I found something," I said quietly. Sasuke smiled sympathetically, looking on from across the broken room. "And this is all I need."

I took a second look at the photograph, and slipped it in my pocket. "Now we can go."

* * *

Sorry this chapter is a little late. I hope everyone had a happy Easter/Resurrection Day/Holiday-that-gives-us-Spring-Break!

This chapter was a bit distorted in my opinion. But I hoped you like it just the same. Can't really say much now... I have so much crap I should be doing. I have three papers due in less than two weeks. How wonderful.

Yay Tatsu! I finished your picture, btw. Good luck on your presentation! (and if you're wondering why I'm saying this on , it's because I like embarassing you in front of people that don't know you... XD)

Thanks for all the reviews, people! redfoxmoon, you asked an awesome question. Seriously. Brilliant you are. I look forward to answering it. And LovelessUchiha9428! Once again I thank you for your supportive advice. You really opened my eyes to an awful habit I need to be rid of. Thank you everybody!

Please review my friends! And there's more to come!

~ Ryuk-chan


	11. Chapter 10

* * *

Title: Figment of Reality  
**Author:** Ryuk-chan  
**Rating:** T (currently)  
**Chapter:** 10

**Disclaimer:** About Naruto...You think Kishimoto-san is selling? Not that I can afford to buy but whatever...

**Warnings:** Future SasuNaru, some profanity, OOCness, slight Sakura-bashing, awkwardness, etc.

* * *

Chapter 10: Where We Live

* * *

We dropped Sai back off at the high school, waiting for him to drive away.

I was fingering the photo in my pocket when Sasuke asked me.

"Do you want to live with me?"

"Live…with you?" Honestly, I didn't know what to think at that point. I mean, at first I thought he was living with me before. But I realized that he'd never actually slept at my house. And his actions were too confusing… one minute he's ignoring me and the next he wants me to stay with him.

But, it wasn't like I had any better offers. It was Sai, or Iruka, both of which would nag me endlessly.

So I accepted.

"Sure!" I squeaked, surprising myself. "I mean, sure." Voice a little deeper. He chuckled at my nervousness and put the car in drive.

"Alright then." Ugh, I'm still too edgy around this guy. I bet he thinks it's because of that kiss. I wonder why he still hadn't brought it up.

"Sasuke…where are we going?" I whined.

"Does it matter?" he said uninterestedly. "You aren't driving."

"So?" I retorted. "I wanna know ahead of time. So if you're taking us over a cliff, I can write my will ahead of time."

"Right," he agreed sarcastically. "Because only allow the dead to live in my house."

"Isn't that like an oxymoron?"

"You are the moron."

"And you are the bastard," I bit back playfully. "Now where are we?"

"We're here." I looked out the window, taking in the building in front of us. It was pretty big compared to what I was used to, but small and quaint in its own right. It was actually endearing. And I was slightly surprised.

"Wow. You live here?" I laughed quietly as I climbed out. "I expected something super huge and flashy."

"Hn." He locked the car doors and led me up the driveway. I looked around, taking in the neighboring houses and the unusually empty road. I wondered what part of town this was.

When we got through the front door, the interior reminded me a little of my own. Simple. Brown couch, television, old photographs and knickknacks adorning the shelves. The kitchen was rather spacious, the bathrooms were too, but the office upstairs was small and filled to the brim with books.

"You're such a bookworm, Sasuke," I grinned, pulling a hardback off the shelf.

"Are you mad because you can't read?" he smirked.

"I'm just mad all these books are written in your native language, Bastard-ese."

"Ha, ha. Have you seen where you're sleeping? Before I decide to kick you out?"

I laughed. "Your hospitality knows no bounds." I followed him toward another room, this time with a bed in the middle. There were a few recognizable paintings on the walls, and an antique sword or two hanging on the walls.

"Are these real?" I asked, pointing to the various wall ornaments. He nodded.

"The early work of Pollock, and inherited katana. The katana are around a thousand years old."

"Wow," I gasped, pulling my hand back. Now I was afraid to look at it, let alone touch it. With my luck the thing would end up falling off the wall.

"You can sleep in here," he stated, changing the subject. "There are clothes in the closet… not as gaudy as the clothes you wear, but hopefully you'll survive."

I ignored the insult.

"This door leads to a bathroom," he continued, "that's where we shower. You may want to try it once."

I ignored that insult, too.

"Downstairs is the kitchen, also known as food. Unfortunately, I don't keep ramen so you'll have to find another type of poison to consume."

That was the last straw.

"Hey, you can insult me, but you can't insult my ramen!" I shouted. He smirked, apparently satisfied at my outburst.

"I'm sleeping downstairs if you need me," he finished. He turned to leave the room when I stopped him.

"Thanks, Sasuke. I always end up owing you."

He shrugged. "Don't sweat it."

I shifted uneasily. "Um, while we're all buddy-buddy, can I ask you a question?"

He leaned back against the door pane, crossing his arms. "If you'd like."

"Uh…" I hesitated. I wasn't sure if I wanted to ask anymore. "You know… that ki-kiss from earlier…" I gulped audibly.

"What about it," Sasuke said dejectedly, looking away.

"Why?" I looked up at him.

He frowned. "Does it matter?"

I scowled. "Of course it does! _You_ kissed me first, and then you practically ignore me afterward! What did I do to deserve that?"

"You didn't deserve – "

"Then why'd you do it? To mess with my head even more? To make a point? To be an asshole or something? Why?!"

"Ugh, I don't know!" he huffed, exasperated. "It wasn't even supposed to happen!" He sighed."I'm sorry I even tried it. I'm not sure what came over me. It was as if…" he ran his hand through his black hair. "…as if I lost control or something. So afterward I was mad at _myself_, not at you."

I nodded, comprehending a little better. I would have asked why he was so mad at himself. It wasn't as if I hated the kiss or anything… but I refrained. He certainly felt out of place now, I didn't want to make it worse.

"I get it," I whispered. "Sorry about all that. I was just being an idiot. I'm good at that, remember?"

He smiled a little. "I remember."

"Good. And don't forget I said that. I am never saying it again."

He chuckled. I was immediately thankful for the lightened atmosphere.

"Sleep tight, then, idiot." He began to close the door when I stopped him again.

"Sasuke, I don't wanna put you out of your own bed…"

"No, I insist. I rarely sleep up here anyway." He looked at me with a gentle look. "Just get some rest. A lot's happened to you."

I shook my head wordlessly in agreement. "Good night," I muttered as the door was closed behind the boy.

I quickly changed into a pair of shorts I found and slept.

----------

"Naruto," I heard a whisper. I cracked open my eyes slightly, blinded by the light of the sun shining through the windows.

"Ugh, early…"

Sasuke sat on the side of my bed, and pulled off his shirt. I froze.

"Um… Sasuke, what are you doing?"

He turned back and smirked at me. "You."

Just the idea sent shockwaves to my groin. "Am I dreaming again?"

"Does it matter?" he asked mischievously, pulling me up to meet his face. He kissed my lips teasingly.

"Nope, not at all…" I smiled against his lips. The kissing continued as he slid my shirt up, revealing my chest as well.

He ran his pallid fingers against my tan skin as he deftly sucked at my neck.

I was panting at this point, biting my lip, wishing his hand would travel a bit lower…

"Naruto," he mouthed against my neck. I swallowed harshly.

"You have to get up now," he went on. "I'm not coming in here again."

"What?" I asked, confused.

I could feel something shaking me, accompanied by this bizarre pulling feeling. Then everything started fading away. The Sasuke against my chest started disappearing.

"What the hell?" I muttered incoherently.

"What the hell indeed." It was Sasuke, the _real_ Sasuke, pushing me to wake up.

Which meant it was a dream. Of course. I doubt I'll actually get another kiss from the bastard in real life.

"What do you want, Sasuke?" I asked, exhausted. I saw the phantom's eyes glance downward before meeting mine.

His cheeks were a little red. "…School today." He got up and strolled toward the door. "If you wake up now you've got time to shower." He left. I sighed, feeling relieved.

That is, until I looked down.

There was a freakin' tent in my sheets.

I was hard, and Sasuke saw it.

No wonder he mentioned a shower. I needed a cold one, asap.

I blanched in absolute embarrassment. Maybe I should make that shower extra long and extra cold.

-----

Twice. Two times I've had a dream about that bastard already. Now once is a fluke. But twice? That's just overly convenient. As badly as I wanted to chock this up to random hormones, I figured I should actually start considering the alternative.

I'm actually attracted to Sasuke.

I frowned at the thought. Nah, I'll just call this a coincidence and forget the whole thing. Much easier.

"Want to share?" Sai said, staring at me. I forgot I get oblivious when I'm deep in thought. I wondered how long I was standing there, aimlessly at my locker. The brunette beside me had a puzzled look on his face.

"No, it's cool," I lied, "Just tryin' to figure out where I left my homework…" There's no way I'm even _hinting_ at it with Sai around. He'd murder Sasuke in cold blood if he knew.

Not that I'm attracted to him. And not that he could kill Sasuke, anyway.

"You didn't leave it at your apartment, did you?" Oh right. Sai knew about the fire. Quite frankly, everyone knew about it. The story was plastered all over the news as a freak accident. Some people started to believe I started the fire myself for the insurance money. However, when it was discovered I had no insurance, the theory was dropped. If Sasuke hadn't paid for the damages, I'd probably be selling my soul to the devil right now.

"No, I don't think so," I answered, hopefully without much delay, "I probably just didn't do it. No big deal." I shut the locker door, already wishing the day was over. Odds are I'd be interrogated in every class. Oh joy.

I looked down the hallway, and saw Kiba chatting with Sasuke by the water fountain. Well, more like Kiba chatting _at_ Sasuke…. The Uchiha was just standing there, and I could tell he wasn't focusing on the conversation at all.

I still felt weird around him, even though there was no reason to be. So the guy I'm _supposedly_ attracted to saw I had a boner. Not like he knew the cause of it.

And hey! The bright side is that this dream wasn't as vivid as the first one. Thank goodness.

But anyway, it was then I decided to skip class. At least until lunch time.

I ducked into the all too familiar rusty door to the left of the bathrooms, knowing Sasuke would notice and follow. Not that I needed him with me… I just didn't want the bastard to be all worried and such.

Upon reaching the roof, I sighed contentedly, knowing the day I was avoiding. All the apathetic attention – the questions about the fire would only be to satisfy their own curiosity, and not about me. Not like they actually care.

I slid down the wall to rest on the pavement, and closed my eyes to enjoy the breeze. The sun warmed my already tanned skin. Then I heard the roof entrance shut, and immediately knew who it was.

"What are you doing up here?" came the dull remark, as the boy approached me. I told him the reasoning, and he rolled his eyes. "Is that all? You care about what those idiots will say to you?"

"I should've known you wouldn't understand," I mumbled with a scowl. "You don't really need anybody."

"That's not—" he stopped himself and bit his lip. I tipped my head, confused. "You know, I never finished telling all my special phantom abilities."

I frowned, noticing he was changing the subject, but my curiosity let it slide. I grinned with intrigue.

"Well," he continued, sliding down to sit beside me, "you already know about the super sensitive hearing, but along with that we have sharp eyesight, and a special touch."

"Touch?"

He nodded, "We can touch anything and instantly know how old it is. For example, this building is thirty-seven years old, the bed in your room seven, and your shirt," he said, running his fingers at the hem of the fabric, "is four years and eighteen days worn out."

I laughed at the accuracy. "So? What good is that power?"

"Think about it," he replied, "if I touch someone, and see that they're extremely aged, I know immediately that they're a phantom."

"But what if they aren't old yet? What if they're like a new phantom or something?"

"That's a little more difficult," he shrugged. "But usually newer phantoms dwell with older ones until they are more experienced, so there's no need to tell them apart. "

"Oh, okay… I guess that makes sense. What else can you do?"

"Each phantom gets a special ability," he said, "One all their own."

"Really?" I squealed with enthusiasm. "What's yours?" He shook his head no, as if he didn't really want to tell me. I begged him, shaking his arm with my plea.

"No, no," he said. "Or at least, not now. I promise I'll show you eventually though. When the time is right."

I huffed but smiled anyway.

----

"Where've you been, Naruto?" I heard Kiba ask. He wasn't alone at the lunch table; Choji and Shikamaru were seated there, as well.

"Skipping," I replied languidly as I sat down. "Just thought I'd eat something. Hunger takes a break for no one."

Kiba shook his head, completely understanding. "I know exactly what you mean, my friend."

"You both are weird," Shikamaru muttered without lifting his head up from the table.

But whatever. This lunch period was exceptionally weird: I actually had _another_ engaging conversation with Sasuke at lunch. This time about human things. I learned his favorite food (tomatoes), and his favorite movies (_Kings Row_, and more recently, _Children of Men_), and his favorite author (H.G. Wells). He absolutely hates sweets, reality TV shows, and what he calls "empty-headed sheep that obey absurd laws created by out-of-touch hypocrites." Yeah, I was about to ask what the hell that one meant until our table had a visitor –

"Hello, Sasuke," Sakura greeted timidly. Once again, she didn't pay attention to anyone else but the Uchiha.

Sasuke was not happy, I could tell by the way he was staring at a spot on the table. I was sure the stain would melt under his glare.

"I was wondering if you were busy…" Wow. She is definitely bold. I honestly didn't think she'd have the courage to ask him out for another two or three months.

"Actually, I am busy," Sasuke replied curtly. I looked back at Sakura, and noticed the sadness in her face. My sympathetic intuition kicked almost instantly.

"What he means is," I amended, "that he's busy _right now_ but is totally free tonight."

Yeah, the glare he was giving the stain on the tabletop was now directed at me. I flinched inwardly, but kept my smile unwavering.

"Is that true, Sasuke?" Sakura giggled. I swear she just liked saying his name.

The phantom sighed, giving up. "Apparently."

She squealed, clasping her hands together in delight. "So you'll go out with me?!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance. "_Once_. That's it."

I swear, the girl practically pissed her pants. She squeaked something totally unintelligible and ran back to her friends' table.

Kiba was doubled over in laughter. Even Shika found it humorous, drowsily chuckling at Sasuke's unfortunate situation. For some weird reason, I didn't find it funny at all.

In fact, the knots in my stomach proved otherwise.

"What. The. Fuck." Hostility was dripping from the Uchiha's voice, venomous and deadly. I cringed at the bitterness, and pouted for a bit of mercy. Sasuke didn't give it.

"You know I can't stand that girl! Any of them! I just finished telling you that! That was the stupidest thing I've ever had the misfortune of being a part of! You are an absolute idiot!" He was pissed. Yes, I know. But I couldn't sit there and watch her hopes get shot down.

"One little date won't kill you…" I would have added "_since you're already dead"_ but I avoided it.

"With Sakura?" Kiba continued laughing, "Oh yes it will! It'll start out as one date, and then she'll think you're going steady by default. She'll start sending you gifts and Valentine cards, even if it's not February. Then she'll cling to you all the time, _especially_ around her little friends. She'll nickname you these bizarre pet names, like "Pookie Bear" or "Llama Muffin Pants" or some shit like that. Next thing ya know she'll be warping you into marriage!"

The entire table sat wide-eyed at the tirade, a little confused.

"What?" Kiba asked coolly. "Happened to a guy I used to know. He had to leave the country to get away from her."

We all rolled our eyes.

"Like I was saying," I continued, as if Kiba never spoke. "A pity date won't kill you. It'll actually be good for you! So just go and have a little fun. For me?" I looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

He caved. Naturally.

"Fine, fine. Whatever." He crossed his arms defiantly. "But I am _not_ doing this ever again. Don't even think about it."

"I won't!" I reached over and squeezed his hand, thankful for the agreement.

Maybe Sasuke would actually enjoy himself. Sakura isn't a bad girl when you get to know her.

And with any luck, I can get over Sasuke at the same time!

Everybody wins!

* * *

Yeah, I'm so sorry about the late updating! And this chapter isn't even all that great. I had no time to reread and beta. My apologies. My flash drive deleted all the future chapters I was working on, so I had to start them over. And then my desktop computer's monitor died so I can't even use it. Gomen! Please forgive me!

I was searching "sasunaru" and I came across this story! I was so astonished! 1383! Page 28! Haha, just thought I'd put that in here. heh.

Graduation is tomorrow! I'm nervous....! Gah!

Feedback is much much much appreciated. Love and peace, my enchiladas! (don't ask, lol)

~ Ryuk-chan


	12. Chapter 11

* * *

Title: Figment of Reality  
**Author:** Ryuk-chan  
**Rating:** M  
**Chapter:** 11

**Disclaimer:** Why do I have to keep saying Naruto's not mine? We both know it. We're just throwing salt in the wound.

**Warnings:** Future SasuNaru, some profanity, OOCness, lime-ish masturbating, awkwardness, etc.

* * *

Chapter 11: What We Learned

* * *

Sasuke made a number of excuses to get out of the date. He kept talking about his job and taking care of me… but I ignored it all. I convinced him I'd be safe, but (of course) he sent Kakashi over just in case.

Overprotected ghost bastard.

And even so, Kakashi didn't seem like much protection. All he did was lay around and annoy me with nosy questions.

"So Sasuke went out on a date, huh," the meddlesome teacher said unenergetically. "That's funny. He's never done that before."

_This_ caught my attention. "You mean the bastard's never been on a date before? This is his first?"

Kakashi nodded. "For as long as I've known him. And with Sakura no less. Surprising."

I didn't know what to say then.

-------

I wasn't sure how much time had passed until I heard the front door open and Kakashi's voice. I assumed the bastard had returned from his "date". I pressed my face into a couch pillow, attempting to feign sleep.

"You aren't asleep," the phantom muttered when he reached the living room. I popped up from my laying position to get a better look at his face.

He looked exhausted.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" I asked cheerfully. Sasuke hesitated visibly.

"Does it matter?" he asked in response. I was getting used to that. Whenever he didn't want to answer, he'd give me that stupid rhetorical question.

"Not really. Just curious. Making conversation." I rose, humming as I made my way to the kitchen, searching the cabinets for something quick and edible.

"Well, it was enlightening," he said monotonously. His face was hidden from where I was standing, so I wasn't sure what to make of the vague statement. Maybe it was sarcasm.

Or _maybe_ it meant he was actually interested in Sakura.

I gave a bittersweet smile from behind him. "Did it show you I was right? Did you learn a good lesson from this? Was there a moral of the story?"

"Yes, I suppose I did learn something." I could hear the smile in his voice. I felt a pang of resentment but shook it off. This was for the best.

I have to set my _nonexistent_ feelings aside and let Sasuke be happy. It was for the best.

-----

Sakura greeted Sasuke in the hallway. Unexpectedly, Sasuke did not completely ignore her like usual. He acknowledged her with a simple nod, but it was an acknowledgement nonetheless. Maybe he really did like the date last night.

I sighed.

"You actually went through with it?!" Kiba laughed after seeing the pair's interaction. "Dude! This is the beginning of the end!"

"You're telling me," Sasuke mumbled. Kiba didn't hear him, but I did.

There was no time to ask why because class started.

Kakashi was chuckling behind that damn mask.

On the plus side, Sasuke was sitting beside Kiba and me again. Everything was pretty much the same, except there was this weird nagging feeling in the back of my mind.

I was trying to ignore it.

Lunch was exceptionally awkward. Sakura joined our lunch table (uninvited) to sit next to her boyfriend (say it isn't so!). Every single one of us was irritated by her presence.

"What did I tell you guys!" Kiba blurted out. "This is phase one of the takeover!"

Fortunately, Sakura didn't understand the statement. She went on chattering about some girly nonsense.

"Ya know what? I gotta take a leak." I declared, excusing myself from the group.

The restroom was empty, but it didn't matter. To be honest, I didn't have to pee. I just wanted to get up from the uncomfortable tension at the table.

I stared at the mirror and grinned a bit. My messy golden hair jutted out in all directions, and the little whiskers from my childhood adorned my face. It all seemed familiar, except the smile I was giving didn't reach my eyes.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked my reflection. The question echoed in the empty bathroom.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," a voice behind me drawled sarcastically. It was Sasuke. Only he could get in the room without me hearing.

"Can I help you?" I said a bit insensitively. "Shouldn't you be at lunch with your new girlfriend?"

Sasuke crossed his arms. "You have _got _to be kidding me. _You_ were the one that made me go on that stupid date in the first place. I didn't want to go."

"Well you didn't have to enjoy yourself so much," I huffed under my breath. Naturally, he heard me.

"Who said I enjoyed it?!" he retorted. "The only reason I went is because _you_ asked me to…. I did it for you."

I was confused. "But you learned something… I thought you realized you had feelings for her…!"

"Never!"

"Oh," I definitely felt like shit now. "I guess I just assumed…"

Sasuke chuckled. "And you know what they say about that."

I nodded and smiled. "I'm sorry. I was being stupid."

"Nothing new. "

We both laughed. I wanted to ask him what he _actually_ realized from the date, but I decided to leave well enough alone.

At least that weird feeling was gone.

We returned to the lunch table as if there were no interruption, ignoring the weird looks our friends were giving us (and the even weirder look Sakura was giving me) and got back to our food. I truly felt ten times better about the entire situation, and began to wonder why I was so worried in the first place.

I guess that's what love does to people.

…love?

------

When we arrived at home, I couldn't help but look at Sasuke in a different light. I mean, _love_ is a powerful thing…and if I think I'm in love –

"Is there a reason you're staring at me like that?" the Uchiha said abruptly from across the kitchen. I jumped.

"Not in particular," I smirked.

"Well good," he continued, "I have to run out for a second. And I won't be far, so if anything happens—"

"Yeah, yeah," I waved. "Got it." The phantom then smiled softly at me, and left out the front door.

I plopped down onto the sofa and breathed deeply. Since the Uchiha has been sleeping on the couch, the upholstery smelled just like him, and the scent was intoxicating. I imagined his form, languid on the futon and a peaceful expression gracing his features. I wondered what he dreamt about each night, or if a phantom could dream at all.

And naturally, I remembered my own dreams, and how Sasuke's been such a frequent visitor. I couldn't close my eyes without seeing his face; I couldn't even sleep without fantasizing about his lips on mine. And all I could do was imagine the muscular body hidden underneath those clothes...

Shit. Just what I need. Another hard-on. I groaned at the sight, attempting to will it away. But all my thoughts kept going back to the cause of it.

I walked uncomfortably to the bathroom, locking the door behind me, knowing Sasuke would be home any minute. I leaned against the wall and unzipped my pants nervously, realizing this had to be done quickly. I pulled out my erection and gripped it, heart hammering in my chest. I gave it one stroke and gasped – the feeling was insanely satisfying. All the heat pooled at the bottom of my belly as I caressed myself lightly.

I imagined a pale hand in its place, and intense opaque eyes gazing at my now crimson face. The hand moved teasingly up and down my length, coaxing out the moans and sounds I was trying to suppress. "Sasu—" I whispered breathily, tossing my head back. The hand moved faster, and I could picture his smirk. I thrusted upward with the motions, straining to keep quiet. Just a few moments passed before I released my load, screaming the name of my imaginary lover. My pants echoed in the empty bathroom as I came down from my euphoric high. In my palm, the embarrassing evidence stared back at me. "Did I just –"

"Naruto!" I heard Sasuke shout beyond the bathroom door. "Are you okay? Is something wrong? Open up!" Oh no. Of course. Just what I need.

"I'm fine," I replied, trying to keep my voice steady. "Sorry, Sasuke, I was just checking to see if you were back," Believable lie, right?

"Okay…" he said hesitantly, "but stop yelling like that. It makes me think something is wrong."

I heard his footsteps as he left me alone again. I sighed, relieved. One embarrassment I lived down.

"It won't happen again." I muttered to myself.

--------

First thing the following morning, my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I said groggily. Why do people insist on calling me so freaking early?

"Naruto!" I heard Sakura squeal. I could hear Ino giggling and shouting in the background. "What are you doing still in bed? You should be getting ready for Ino's beach party!"

"Oh shit, you're right!" I sat up quickly, searching the room for a clock. "What time does it start?"

"Meh, around 3, so you got time," she said, "so don't freak." I relaxed and thanked her. "No problem, but I have one request. Make sure you bring Sasuke with you."

"Sasuke? He'd never – " she hung up on me before I could make up an excuse. I grumbled to myself as I climbed out the bed. Maybe, with a little convincing, the Uchiha would come along.

I trudged downstairs with a solemn look on my face, listening for Sasuke's steady breathing. Was he still asleep?

"I'm awake," he muttered, almost as if he'd read my thoughts. "What are you doing up this time of day?" I smirked and turned to him, taking in his disheveled appearance. He was wearing a simple white muscle shirt and grey sweat pants; his normally neat hairstyle was messy and rumpled. I smiled gently at the rare sight.

"What the hell are you smiling at?" he yawned, glancing at my face.

I shrugged, joining him on the couch. "Have you seen yourself in the morning? How could I _not_ smile?"

"Is that a bad thing? Or a good thing?"

"Good," I grinned. "It makes you seem human." He shot me a look. "I'm serious! Any other time you're just this godly, unapproachable icon. But like this," I laughed, tousling his hair, "this makes you so much more down-to-earth."

He rolled his eyes and attempted to hide a smile.

"So, is there something you want to ask me?" he said eventually, dark eyes connecting with mine.

"Oh, right. Ino's having this beach party and I was wondering if you'd go with me." I paused. "Well, not like a date or anything, seeing that Sakura asked me to ask you… but don't think _I_ don't want you to go, I do, and I probably would've asked you anyway, but either way you _need_ to go, because you need to actually _live_ life this time around –"

"Okay, okay," he cut me off. He nodded, "As much as I hate parties, I'll go. Besides, I'm not letting you out of my sight."

I knew he was talking about his assignment, but I wished he had meant it in a different way. Still, if that kept him with me, then so be it.

* * *

Heyo! Yeah, I know you guys are probably disappointed in me. Because you didn't get to see what happened on the date... and because I am late updating... and probably for a number of other reasons... but whatever. That's what the review button down there is for.

Anyway! How I can't wait to get past the fillish part and get back to the meat of the story! You'll enjoy it. I promise.

Please let me know what you think of this chapter! You don't know how much your feedback means to me... nothing else compares!

Also, if you see any typos or format abnormalities, let me know. I typed this on my Mac and transferred it to my desktop (Windows) so things are probably off. Thanks!

~ Ryuk-chan


	13. Chapter 12

* * *

**Title:** Figment of Reality  
**Author:**Ryuk-chan  
**Rating:** M  
**Chapter:** 12

**Disclaimer: **Naruto! You have escaped from my clutches yet again! But I will be back!

**Warnings: **SasuNaru, some profanity, OOCness, lemon, a little fluff, surprises, etc.

* * *

Chapter 12: New Heights

* * *

Around three, we left the apartment and headed for Ino's place. Sasuke drove to Ino's house without the need of directions (he claimed to have followed me there on more than one occasion). I glanced over at Sasuke, and could instantly tell he was dreading the whole beach party situation. I felt a little guilty for making him participate.

"Sasuke," I began softly. "You really didn't have to come if you didn't want to…"

"Tch, we both know that's not true."

I sighed. "Ah, yeah. I guess. I dunno." I fumbled around with my words, not knowing exactly what to say. My hand traced the creases on the dashboard timidly. "I suppose I should've just said no."

"Shut up with that," Sasuke said quickly, snatching my hand up in his. "You're so worried about me living my life; I don't want my presence to keep you from living your own."

I flushed slightly, feeling both awkward and pleased at the sudden contact. The gesture reminded me of the question that had nagged me earlier…

"Sasuke, can you tell me something?" How to put the question and not sound too nosy. "After your date with Sakura, you said you lear--"

Then someone knocked on the window beside me.

"Naruto, Sasuke!" It was Kiba. And his pup Akamaru. "You two coming out? Am I interrupting something?"

I opened the door up abruptly, banging the dog trainer on the forehead intentionally. "Yes, we're coming. No, you aren't interrupting. Where's Ino?"

"I dunno," he replied, "I think she's changing or something." Kiba already had his swim trunks on, waving to Shikamaru that we had arrived. I shrugged off my shirt and jeans, revealing my favorite swimming suit, orange with white Hawaiian print. It wasn't until I tossed my clothes in the car that I realized why Sakura wanted Sasuke to come so badly.

Sasuke had on a pair of navy blue trunks, showing off his toned abs. His pale skin practically glistened in the sunshine and it was mesmerizing. In fact, I had to force myself not to stare.

"Oh, Sasuke! You came!" Sakura came bounding down the driveway, eyes soaking up Sasuke's body. I frowned inwardly. I hated the attention she was giving him... the hungry, eager look she was casting at him. "The water's waiting..."

"You're right!" Kiba shouted, grinning at me. "I'll race you!"

"Psh, you're on!" I beamed, racing the boy to the inlet behind the house. Akamaru was beside us, taking part in the race as well. I heard Sakura call us immature, Ino laughing furiously, and Shikamaru muttering his usual "how troublesome" as we darted toward the sand, kicking dirt up behind us.

At first, Kiba was winning by a small margin. But after a few seconds, my legs just seemed to move on their own... propelling me faster and faster... it was awesome and frightening all at once. I looked behind me at Kiba's utter surprise and grinned, still nervous about my limbs controlling themselves....

When I tripped. I fell forward, stumbling over a branch or God knows what, and the momentum in my legs stopped. It just stopped. Completely.

But I kept moving.

In my mind, all I could think was "What the hell?!" The earth was still moving beneath me, I could feel the wind in my hair, but I wasn't moving my body at all.

I turned to my friends behind me, seeing everyone's mouths agape with shock and disbelief. Sasuke, however, looked furious, and turned to run after me.

That's when I realized.... I was flying.

I was _flying_.

"Oh my god!" I laughed loudly, spreading my arms out as the ocean passed below me. "I'm flying!"

Sasuke had caught up with me then, obviously still frustrated. He huffed and grabbed my arm at the elbow, dragging me back toward the shore. "You never make it easy for me, Naruto," he muttered.

When we touched down, Kiba was the first to greet me. "That was fucking _awesome_!" he shouted, throwing his hands up admiration. "I never would've believed it if I didn't see it!" Then he turned to the Uchiha and pointed frantically. "I knew it! I knew something was up with you, dude! First time I met you! And it turns out you're a freaking superhero!"

Sakura and Ino were still shocked into silence, neither closing their mouths or making a sound. Shikamaru appeared to think the entire situation was funny, smirking from his seat. Sasuke turned to me and commanded, "Get in the car, Naruto. Now."

"But--" I tried to retort, but the look in his eyes expressed his finality. I quickly walked away from my friends and headed for Sasuke's vehicle without another word.

I climbed into the passenger seat, watching Sasuke gather everyone together and head for the house. Once they got inside, I don't know what happened.... but fifteen minutes later, Sasuke returned to the car.

"So..." I began, "what happened? Is everybody okay?"

"Oh, they're fine," Sasuke said noncommittally.

"...Are they alright about what happened?"

Sasuke smirked, "They don't remember it at all."

"Say what?" I asked, surprised. "How could they not remember _that_?"

"Well, I can be very persuasive," Sasuke said, putting the car into gear. "Just don't bring up anything about today. And if they mention something about it, just go along with whatever they say. Got it?"

"....Okay...." I agreed, still not understanding what was going on. Yet for some reason I doubted I would ever understand it.

We arrived home, and Sasuke had to make a quick run. An "errand" again. Those things that I hate.

I decided to take a shower in the meantime, to wash some of my anxiety away. I climbed into the tub and let the warm water to run over my body, and started to shampoo and wash my hair. I could hear Sasuke reenter the house and sit on the sofa while I finished in the shower. I was beginning to towel off when --

"Holy shit! What the hell is this!?" I screamed, staring down at my stomach. I ran out the bathroom toward Sasuke, terrified of the emblem on my abdomen. "Sasuke, Sasuke! Help me! Something's on me!"

I could see Sasuke's eyes widen as I appeared in the room, dripping wet with a towel draped around my waist. The alarming symbol tattooed onto my tan skin. It was a black swirl with rays around my navel, almost like a sun on my belly. I flung myself onto the couch alongside the Uchiha, pointing frantically at the offending design.

"Did it just appear out of nowhere?" Sasuke said almost breathlessly, staring down at my stomach.

I shook my head. "Yeah, all I did was take a shower and then it appeared like magic! What do I do!?"

"There's nothing you can do," he whispered, "or at least, not right now..." He leaned forward suddenly, capturing my quivering lips with his own. I gasped at the action, and he immediately slipped his tongue into my mouth. At that moment I completely forgot what we were talking about, why it was important -- all I could focus on was his ministrations in my mouth. I went hard instantly and moaned fervently, allowing his arms to slide up my already slick skin as I gripped the back of his neck, pulling him into me. My towel slipped away, and that was when I realized that Sasuke had too much on.

"Sasuke," I breathed, feeling his lips attach to my neck. "Your shirt..." I pleaded, grabbing at its hem. He understood my gesture and peeled the top off, revealing the beautiful skin I had admired earlier that day. He moved back to kiss me deeply as I fiddled clumsily with his pants, trying in vain to remove them.

He pulled away to take them off himself, smirking down at my erection right before he uncovered his own -- his hard member jutted out from the tuft of black hair at its base, precum gathering at the tip. Sasuke then leaned me back onto the cushions and slid upward, aligning our groins in the most sensual of ways.

I groaned loudly, yanking his mouth back to mine as he grinded down, leaving my brain in absolute mush. I arched my back and rolled my hips, mirroring his wonderful movements. The act was so passionate; I couldn't tell who was moaning anymore, the sounds and the feelings just kept coming...

Until Sasuke stopped. My body was still moving beneath him, needy for more. He trailed his kisses down my neck, my chest, to my belly button, tracing the unusual swirl with his tongue. I spread my legs instinctively, and Sasuke knew where I wanted him to go.

But even then, I didn't think he'd do it.

"Sasuke!" I exclaimed, twisting my hands into his black locks. He smirked around my hard-on as he bobbed up and down, flattening his skillful tongue against my member. He sucked once forcefully, causing me to cry out even louder. I tried to lift myself up into the heat, but the brunette wouldn't let me.

As he hummed and sucked greedily, I groaned, feeling my release was only a breath away, when Sasuke stopped _again_!

"Not yet," he smirked mischievously, pressing three fingers against my parted lips. "Suck." I obeyed without question, swirling my tongue around the digits playfully. Sasuke looked on eagerly.

When he deemed them ready, he removed the fingers, quickly replacing them with his tongue. I sucked on that eagerly as well, attempting to distract myself as Sasuke inserted the fingers inside of me.

It didn't work. I broke the kiss, wincing and gasping. "It hurts," I whined, digging my nails into the Uchiha's skin. "Ah! It hurts!"

"Shh, shh," he murmured in my ear, brushing his lips against the lobe. "It will feel better, I promise..." he moved the digits around, pushing up and down, scissoring my hole gently as I got used to the movement. Soon the pain wasn't as severe, and I was moving up and down with the hand, riding the fingers for all I was worth.

"Eager, aren't we?" Sasuke teased, pulling his fingers out. I mewled in response, waiting for what I knew was next.

He lubricated himself with sweat and precum, positioning at my now puckered entrance. Sasuke slid inside carefully, and I grimaced. _This_feeling was much different than the fingers. This feeling was ten times thicker and twenty times rougher… I felt tears push to the edge of my eyes with the worsened pain. I saw Sasuke squeeze his eyes shut, his body aching to move. I wrapped my legs around his waist and nodded, reluctantly giving him the go-ahead. Without hesitation he glided back out, slamming back in with speed. I moaned, holding onto him tightly as one of his thrusts connected with my prostate.

He saw my excited reaction and hit the area again, making me cry out again in ecstasy. He plunged into me, driving directly into that spot over and over. All I could do was whimper and call out Sasuke's name, pushing back down onto his cock. I met him thrust for thrust, our pants and moans filling the room. Next thing I knew, the Uchiha grabbed onto my weeping penis and stroked it, pacing it with his movements. I threw my head back and shouted, "Sasuke!" as I came, the most intense orgasm I had ever experienced. I felt my core clench onto his dick, pulling him into his climax as well. He came inside me, moaning my name into my ear loudly.

Neither of us moved for a bit, until my ass started to hurt from Sasuke's manhood still inside. He pulled out gently, careful not to cause me any more discomfort. I could feel a towel cleaning me up before sleep consumed me.

-------

When I opened my eyes, sunlight was already shining through the window. I was no longer on the couch; instead, I was wrapped up in the sheets of the bed.

I froze. Was all that last night _another_ dream?

I groaned in frustration, burying my face into a pillow. "Dammit. Dammit! Maybe I can just go back to sleep..."

"What is wrong with you?" I heard a husky voice ask next to me. I slowly moved the pillow to see Sasuke's face next to me. He was lying beside me, head propped up on his hand. His hair was messy again, but instead of an undershirt and sweatpants, he was sporting nothing but navy blue boxers. I flushed.

"Really?" he smirked, noticing the red dusting my cheeks. "This embarrasses you? Do you not recall _anything_ from last night? You saw much more than this."

I sat up, astounded. "You mean that wasn't just a really good dream? It actually happened? I lost my virgi..." I drifted off, looking at his face nervously. He smiled back, running a hand against my cheek.

"I guess you did," he sighed. "I'm sorry about that... I shouldn't have…"

"No! No!" I insisted, "I wanted it! I did. I _really_ did." I sighed too. "It's all my fault. I need to keep my feelings in check. I just --"

"Your feelings?" he asked.

"Yes. Yes. I really like you, Sasuke... A lot. Probably a lot more than I should. Maybe I even lo--"

"Stop!" he shouted, covering his ears. "Stop it, Naruto. Don't say it."

"Why? Why can't I say it?" I didn't understand. I grabbed the boy's arm to pull it away from his head, staring up at him with pleading eyes.

"Don't say it. You won't mean it. You'll regret it."

"No! Never!" I reassured him. "How could I? Unless, you don't feel the same about me? I'm okay with that. Really. Don't worry."

"Naruto," he began softly, scooping my hands into his own. "It's not that. It's...just too much to explain. But you should know I've never felt this way about _anyone_ for as long as I've lived..." It was obvious he was new at confessing his feelings.

I nodded. "I guess I get it. Even though I'm still confused."

Sasuke smiled genuinely and kissed my lips tenderly. "I know, but you will understand eventually."

"Until then," I grinned, "tell me: what did you learn on that date with Sakura?"

He smirked, nuzzling my hair. "That I would do anything for you."

* * *

Wow. I am speechless. First. Lemon. Ever. Wow.

I was initially gonna split this into two seperate chapters, but I just decided to make 'em one. I have to say, I like this chapter. I'm pretty happy with it. And as for the lemon.... I plead the fifth. lol

Anyway, I want to thank everybody that reviewed: Uchiha.x, Katsheswims, Vivid Impact, silver-eyed, detosem, Kagollie, kelly, AllieReade, mihel asyki akatsuki schizo, bluewolfeyes, and Sake-Chama. You guys are so awesome. Really. 333

Pretty please review for this chapter. You don't know how greatly I appreciate the feedback. Especially on this, my first attempt at lemonade. XD

~ Ryuk-chan

...PS: Move-in day is Wednesday! Woot! So yeah, that also means I don't know how often I'll be able to update after classes start. But I promise I will write more as soon as I can! ^.^ Ryuk-chan loves her readers!

(and wth are you doing, Tatsu? Lazy lazy! Tsk tsk! Make up for my potential absence and get your crazy self in gear!)

Press the big button down there! I know you see it! ;D


End file.
